A warm embrace
by Onej6
Summary: When Jake almost dies in a fight with Huntsgirl. The person he would never suspect saves him. Takes place after ski trip. i do not own ADJL please review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Jakey cheer up a little. The world isn't ending you know." Trixie said as she patted him on his back.

"Trix, in my eyes the world just ended. Rose is the Huntsgirl. Now every time I see her. I don't know if I should fear her or embrace her."

"Seems like you're in love with your mortal enemy." Spud paused. "Wait, you are."

"Thanks Spud." Jake muttered.

Trixie glared at her friend. "I swear boy one day I am going to shove my foot into a place where the sun doesn't shine. Can't you be smart for once?"

Spud shrugged. "I could be but if I would they don't associated me with the cool kids anymore and call me a teacher's pet." Spud said as he tried to look cool as three cheerleaders walked past them. They looked at them strangely before walking away fast. "They totally dig the Spudmeister."

"Keep on dreaming." Trixie hissed as she smacked him on the back of his head. "Uh-oh Jake trouble straight ahead."

Jake lifted his head and saw Rose coming at them. He froze in place.

"Jake? Can we talk, please?" She asked sadly.

"Uhm…Look at the time. Sorry Rose gotta be somewhere." Jake said as he hurried to the school.

Tears stung at the sides of Rose's eyes. "Hey, Trixie can you please tell Jake. I really didn't want Brad to mess up at the ski trip."

Trixie looked at her skeptically and huffed. " Girl, He isn't worried about Brad. He has bigger things on his mind." She said in her sassy way.

"Yeah, like you being." Spud said but stopped as Trixie covered his mouth and pulled him away.

Rose looked at them both suspiciously as the duo entered the school building.

Jake first entered Home economics. No one was in class yet so he chose a spot in the middle of the classroom and placed his head on the table.

"Why me?" He asked himself.

"What's the matter Jake?" A voice asked.

Jake looked up and looked right at the smiling face of Sun park his teacher.

"Nothing misses Park."

"First, it's Sun and second. A storm that only collects water but does not release it will soon collapse under its own weight." Sun said.

"You sound like my grandfather." Jake mumbled as he laid his head back down on the table.

"Maybe you're grandfather is right then. Remember if there is something you want to talk about. You can find a listening ear here. I will listen as if I had dragon ears." Sun said.

Jake looked at his teacher who walked to her desk incredulously.

"Did she just say dragon ears?" He whispered to himself. "Nah, that can't be, right?"

He decided not to spent any more time on the matter as students filled the classroom. He looked at the door just as Rose entered. His eyes met hers as she shot him a look filled with sadness. Jake quickly adverted his eyes not being able to look at her.

The class went by pretty slow for Jake. It wasn't that it was a dull class but he could feel the piercing eyes of Rose the whole lesson. _"Why is this so difficult?"_ He thought.

He got up and hastily stuffed his books back into his bag. He swung it over his shoulder and headed for his favorite class. Mytho-biology with Professor Rotwood.

"Good morning mister Long." Rotwood said a wicked grin on his face.

Jake just grunted as he walked to his place in the back of the class.

"Hey, Spud why's Rotwood acting strange?" He asked as he sat down.

Spud looked at him his eyebrow risen. "Jake, even I know Rotwood acts strange all the time. So why does this surprise you?"

Jake shrugged. "Guess, your right."

Rotwood waited for everyone to enter and closed the door. He clapped his hands together and tried to get the class's attention.

"Silence!" He shouted as he didn't get it.

The whole class was silent at an instant. Rotwood moved a hand through the little hair he had left and continued.

"Today there will be an oral test." He announced he got several groans in reply. "Don't worry this will be fun." He said as he sat down. "Spudinskie! Get to the front of the class."

Spud stood and walked to the front of the class. "What's up Rotwood?"

Rotwood ripped the book he was holding in half. "Professor Rotwood." He calmly said. "I want you to impersonate an ogre."

"Sure." Spud replied as he got in a poetic stance. "To be or not to…"

"You can stop you've failed another F, mister Spudinskie one more and you will beat a certain someone in this room." He said as he eyed Jake.

"Mister Morton could you please impersonate an ogre."

Brad who was paying to Rose's misery more attention to her then to Rotwood turned. "Euhm can you repeat the question?"

"Impersonate an ogre, now!"

Brad thought for a moment and burped loudly. "That's okay wasn't it?"

"A bit disgusting but it fits. You get a B-."

"Alright, Highest score in the year. suck on that summer school." Brad said as he bumped his fist with one of his football mates."

"Misses Killdragonnosa will you please impersonate a dragon for me, hmm?"

Rose groaned inwardly as she walked to the front of the class.

"Rawr, I'm a disgusting dragon." She said uninterested.

"Hmm. Disappointing miss Killdragonnosa. I expected more from you."

Rose shrugged and returned to her place. Jake buried his face into his hands he knew who was next.

"Mister Long would you please join me at the front of the class."

Jake also groaned as he slumped to the front. "Rawr, I'm a dragon." He mumbled.

Rotwood narrowed his eyes. "I am sure you can better than this."

"Rawr, I'm a big mean dragon." Jake said now slightly harder.

"Tsk, tsk. Still not convinced."

Jake turned to Rotwood his eyes glaring daggers at his teacher. "You want to be convinced." Jake shouted. He roared a feral roar his face inches away Rotwood's.

Rotwood paled and swallowed hard. "That convinced me. You get an A."

Jake turned immediately regretting his outburst. He looked at his classmates all of them except for Trixie, Spud and Rose were terrified.

"Wonderful." He mumbled and got back to his seat several students flinched as he walked past them. Rose's eyes now pierced even more at the back of his head.

Suddenly Brad started to laugh. "Jerk Long is a freak." He said between laughter.

Jake buried his face into his arms again as the whole class started to laugh. Only to end as Rotwood slammed a ruler into his desk. "Just because mister Long did a good impression of a dragon doesn't mean you can make fun of him." He said as he looked at Brad. Who stood up.

"Yeah, I know the drill." Brad mumbled as he walked out of the classroom.

"Now, who's next?"

The rest of the day went by normal not considering the fact Jake spent his lunch time in the boy's restroom to avoid Rose. Because of the snow he walked to his grandfathers shop.

"I'm here." He said sadly as he entered the back half.

"Ah, Young dragon. I think tonight is a good night to patrol the city on your own." His grandfather smiled.

Jake nodded. "Why is that?"

"Didn't you feel the cold outside. The old man doesn't want to go into it. a-goo-goo-goo." Fu shouted as he was watching some magical program.

Jake glared at his grandfather.

"Would I really? Please young dragon I am sure you know I wouldn't do my duty because of a little cold." Loa Shi nervously said. "I really think you are ready."

Jake nodded again as he assumed dragon form and went out through the back. Jake flew through the sky letting his thoughts drift off to Rose. "I almost told her my secret. What if I had done that? She would have slain me." He sadly said.

He flew over the Hudson river as he saw Huntsgirl attacking some mermaids. He started to fly that way but stopped mid air. _"I can't"_ he thought and turned to leave. He swirled around as he heard a mermaid scream. "Here goes nothing. Hey, Huntschump." He shouted. "Harassing mermaids are we?"

"I wondered when you would show up." The Huntsgirl replied her voice as cold as the weather. "We need to talk, dragon."

Jake hesitated for a moment. "We don't need to talk." He said as he lunged at her.

He tried to hit her. But his heart made him weak. He got some blows but not what he normally did. The Huntsgirl seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked as she lowered her staff. "It seems like you don't want to fight."

"Trust me I don't." He said as he swiped at her again which she easily blocked. In the corner of his eye he could see the mermaids had left. He opened his wings and started to fly away. "See you later. Huntsgirl."

The Huntsgirl groaned as he started to fly away. She raised her staff and fired.

Jake felt the burning heat coming at him. He turned but it was already too late as the bolt impacted on his shoulder. He dropped down his eyes widened as he saw the cold water coming closer by the second. He plunged into it. the sudden cold made him gasp. He swallowed water and tried to get to the surface but the mixture of the cold water, lack of air and hurt shoulder made him give up as he slowly ascended into the deep.

"_This is it. This is where my life ends." _He thought.

The Huntsgirl stood waiting for the dragon to surface.

"Come on." She hissed. "Come on."

She saw a few bubbles and suddenly a lot of them. Her eyes widened.

"He's not going to make it." She said.

Thoughts of the Ski trip went through her mind as did the fight several seconds ago. She didn't hesitate as she dropped the staff and jumped into the cold water.

"_Quite peaceful." _Jake thought as he slowly ascended. "_I thought it would hurt."_

Darkness slowly enveloping him. he could barely make out the two blue eyes looking at him seconds later he felt as his body was pulled up by someone.

The Huntsgirl used every bit of strength she had, as she pulled the drowning dragon on to the land. She praised the Huntsman for having a water resistant and isolated jumpsuit. She placed the dragon on his back. Who started coughing up water and taking deep breaths of air. She saw he shivered and his responses where slow. The Huntsman was going to hate her for this. She unzipped her Jumpsuit and pressed herself against the chest of the dragon and wrapped her arms around her.

"What are you doing?" He asked flabbergasted.

"Keeping you warm. If your blood is to cold and it reaches your heart you get a heart attack and die." Rose explained.

"isn't that the point, me dying."

"You saved my life once. After this consider us even." She snapped. "And if you ever tell anybody."

They sat there for several minutes. Rose still had her hands wrapped around Jakes chest. Because of his size. She had her head also placed against it. She almost dosed off by the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Why did you save me? you're a dragon and I'm a hunter." She asked.

Jake sighed. "Some things are better left unsaid. Huntsgirl."

She raised her head of his chest and looked at him her eyes filled with sadness. "You know who I am don't you?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, I do. That is what makes it hard."

Rose leaned her head against his chest again listing to the gentle beating again.

They sat there for several minutes more as Rose moved her arms away from him and zipped up het jumpsuit.

"Till we meet again, dragon." She said as she tapped her Huntsstaf on the ground and disappeared with mixed feelings.

Jake got up and looked to the spot where she just disappeared. He flexed his hurt shoulder and opened his wings. "That meeting takes place every day." He said and took off."

**End of chapter.**

**EDIT: originally a one-shot but after some requests to continue it, decided it could be done.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jake landed behind his grandfather's shop with a light thud. He transformed back into his human form and winced. The wound on his shoulder was ten times worse this way.

"Great," He muttered as he held his arm up and went inside.

"What took you so long?" Fu dog asked, not looking away from the television.

Jake didn't reply as he started to search in the shelf that covered a entire wall in the back of the shop. Fu dog groaned as he heard things shatter on the ground. "What are you doing back there." He said hopping of the couch and walking to the back side. As he pulled away the curtain separating the front half from the back, he burst out laughing. In front of him stood Jake covered in a blue liquid his ears had turned into those of a donkey and a donkey tail was sprouted from his back.

Still laughing, fu dog got up and turned to Jake. Who stood there a defeated look on his face. Fu dog had expected some sort of insult but the kid wasn't himself. Fu dog took a yellow bottle of the shelf and motioned Jake to drink it. within a flash the animalistic orifices where gone.

"Do you have a healing potion?" Jake asked not looking at Fu dog.

Without question Fu dog took one and handed it to Jake. They both sat down on the couch as Jake let the potion do its work.

"So… Anything bad happened tonight?' Fu dog started.

"Nothing." Jake replied a little too quick. Fu dog raised an eyebrow.

"How come I don't believe that?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Jake I could do one of my famous Lao Shi impressions and give you advice in the form of a proverb. But something tells me, this is serious."

Jake sighed and folded his arms over each other. "I just found out my sort of girlfriend is my sworn enemy."

Fu dog pondered for a while. "Hmm… My advice won't help you here. I can honestly say, I might have dated some women that hate me now. But I never dated my sworn enemy. Gramps once dated an enemy of his, but getting advice considering relationships from him is like getting advice about gambling from me, a-goo-goo."

Jake snickered lightly. "I don't tell gramps, he might tell the dragon council. I don't want that anything bad happens with her. Where is he anyway?"

Fu dog shrugged. "Still looking for you I guess."

Jake sighed again as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Should I call him and tell him I'm home?"

"He was the one who made you patrol on your own. So why not wait?" Fu dog said captivated by the magical women on the TV.

Jake took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his grandfathers number. He regretted that he had held it close to his ear, as Lao Shi's shrill voice came through the speaker.

"Jake! Where are you?" Was the first question Lao Shi asked.

"At the shop. So, you can stop looking."

"Never scare me like that again, I'll come back now." Lao Shi said, with that he disconnected leaving Jake to watch the TV. He looked at the show that was on and had a feeling he had seen it already. "Fu, something tells me I've already seen this show."

"Just watch, kid." Fu said taking a bag of popcorn out of his wrinkles. Jake looked at him disgusted as Fu dog offered him some.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, magical miss new York." The host shouted.

Jake mouth fell open as he saw Fu dog being pushed on stage. "I knew I saw this somewhere." HE said laughing.

Fu dog grumbled. "Orange is so not my color. And look at that blonde wig. That they fell for that sjeez."

Jake was still laughing as Fu dog kept ranting about the fashion misshapes Jake and Lao Shi made during the contest.

"Someone is enjoying himself." Lao Shi said as he entered.

"Gramps look who's on TV." Jake said between laughs.

"Fu dog? hmm… Orange totally isn't your color."

"See!" Fu dog shouted as he poked Jake. "Told you."

"Yeah, Yeah." Jake said as he got up. "I need to get back home. If I don't want my curfew be set even tighter."

"Be careful young dragon, danger lies everywhere."

"Like I don't know." Jake sadly said as he left the shop.

Jake got on his skateboard and slowly went back home as he got there he looked on his cell phone. "10:30 Dad's gonna kill me." He whimpered as he slowly got to the front door. Trying to be as silent as he could he placed his key in the lock. Peeking around the corner, he saw the lights were already dimmed. "Lucky me, they must be a sleep." Jake whispered as he quickly made his way to the stairs, A voice stopped him as soon as he set foot on the first step.

"Not…so…fast, mister."

Jake turned around and looked into the dark living room, where his father sat on the couch. Jonathon got up and walked towards him.

"Do you know what the time is?"

"Uhm, 10:34" Jake replied smiling sheepishly.

"How late where you supposed to be home? Hmm."

Jake sighed. "09:30, but gramps."

"No!" His father exploded. "I don't want to hear any excuses anymore. You're grounded directly after school you get home do your shores and stay on your room."

"But… I"

"But what?" Jonathon demanded. "I am going to call Lao Shi in the morning and tell him, I don't want you to work at him anymore. He doesn't have any customers anyway. So why do you need to be there every afternoon?"

Jake sighed. _"I wish I could tell you." _He thought.

"Jonathon? What's wrong?" Susan came down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing honey. It's just Jake is not obeying the rules from this household lately. And the fact he spends almost every afternoon at your father's."

"I have my reasons." Jake defended.

"Tell me one." His father said raising an eyebrow.

Jake opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he saw the pleading look he got from his mom.

"Thought so. Now get to bed." Jonathon said, Jake shook his head as he got upstairs, he got himself ready to get to bed. As he was about to shut off the lights his mom entered his room.

"Jake?"

Jake looked at her and groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

She walked to her son and sat down next to him on the bed. She started rubbing his back in a comforting manner. "I must be hard being the protector of the magical world, a son and a teenager all at the same time."

Jake nodded. "Why can't we just tell dad, mom." He looked up to her with a pleading look in his eyes. "If he knows he might understand why I am late, or why I can't stay awake sometimes."

"Trust me, Jake I want to tell him with every fiber of my body. But to be honest I don't think he can handle it."

"Yeah you're not the one who gets grounded every week."

"Jake don't be…" Susan started.

"Night mom." Jake interrupted her as he lay down on the bed.

Susan frowned as she got up. "Night," She said somewhat hurt. Before getting out of the room.

"Sweet move, Jake." Jake whispered to himself as he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

**End of chapter. **

**Okay, you guys convinced me so here's the second chapter of A warm embrace. I hope you like it and I try to keep this one a bit more Kids rated. For some reason profanities are found regularly in my other stories, as the superintended of new Mombasa says; I'll try to "keep it clean." :D**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rose cringed as the harsh voice of the huntsman echoed through the mansion.

"Huntsgirl!" Rose sighed, she didn't want to do this now.

She turned and bowed. "Yes Huntsmaster?" She said with fake enthusiasm

The Huntsmaster narrowed his eyes as he saw beyond the fake enthusiasm and his composure relaxed as he continued in a softened tone. "What's wrong?"

Rose took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Nothing, I am just tired." Rose said as she tried to get past the huntsman.

"Not so fast." He stopped her motion. "Don't fool me, something happened. Is it that ski trip? Since you came back. You're not your usual self."

"That stupid American dragon. He messes up my entire life." Rose hissed. "Jake wanted to tell me something and because of that stupid dragon. I had to neglect him."

"Jake?" The Huntsmaster asked confused.

Rose flushed red as she recalled what she just said. "Just a boy from my class." She hurriedly said before slipping past the Huntsmaster to get to her room.

"Remember Huntsgirl, don't let a relationship cloud your mind for your true purpose!" He shouted after her. "Cleaning the world of magical creatures!"

Rose slid down the door and sighed. "That was close." She said to herself. "Time for some research." She got up and walked to her closet, where she picked up a few books till she found the year book of her school. She smiled at the picture on her drawer, which showed her and Jake at the school dance a few months ago. She opened the yearbook and pulled out the pages that had pictures on them. Using pins to hang them on a board on one of the walls in the room she stared at them intently. Taking a marker out of her school bag she circled two people.

"They were with the American dragon as I almost slayed him." She whispered. "So it's possible they know my identity too. Still they might be magical themselves, that boy could be I dunno a wizard and the girl a siren, considered her temper and the 'I'm way better than you are' attitude."

"But who could be the American dragon?" Rose started to circle some boys most of them were boys she talked with sometimes or who simply shared a period with her. After some circling she came by an empty square with _Jacob Luke Long _ written under it. She giggled, as she moved on to the next one. "Luke I am your father." She said with her best impression of Darth Vader. "I really have to use that as an opening line next time." She frowned. "If he wants to talk to me,"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Huntsgirl! Lights out." The huntsman growled before walking further down the hallway.

Rose 'broke' the neck of a doll shaped as a magical creature and the board disappeared into the wall.

"Tomorrow I am first going to talk with Jake and after that with the other two." She said as she slipped into her Pajamas .

**XXX**

Jake groaned as the alarm clock shrieked through his room. He transformed his hand into a claw and smashed it. "Stupid alarm clock." He mumbled as he got up, his eyes went wide as he dashed for the door grabbing his towel and clothes in the process. "Bathroom!" He shouted.

As he opened his door, Haley was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. "Better luck next time, Jake." She said, sticking her tongue out towards Jake. Before slamming the door shut.

"Not again!" Jake whined. Defeated he walked downstairs as his mom was making breakfast and his dad was reading the paper.

"Good morning lawbreaker." His father said not looking away from his paper, obviously still mad about yesterday.

"Jonathon," Susan said with a stern look. "Jake, you want your eggs scrambled?"

Jake sat down his mood now absolutely ruined. "Serve them like they do it in prison."

"So you're not going to eat any eggs this morning." His father snickered.

"Both of you show behavior that fits your age." Susan snapped. As she moved to Jake and dropped the scrambled eggs on his plate. "Here," She mumbled before returning to the stove.

"I'm off to work, and you." He said looking over his glasses, pointing at Jake. "Remember what I said, after school. Home, chores and room… nothing else."

"Sure thing." Jake replied uninterested.

"Bye, honey." Jonathon said kissing his wife on the cheek before leaving the house.

After a while Haley came down the stairs her hair neatly done in two pigtails her clothes straight as ever and her goody two shoes smile already on her face.

"Finally," Jake muttered getting up. "You're like 2 feet tall, why in heavens name does it take so long to get ready."

Haley looked at him baffled. "Do you know, how much work goes into cuteness as this." She said pointing at her face.

Jake smiled tauntingly. "I don't know, but seems like a waste of time to me. I've seen ogres who look cuter. Making his wings appear he hovered over her ruffling her hair before disappearing into the bathroom.

Haley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "just wait, Jake just wait." She said as she tried to calm down. after a while Jake was busy adding the last touches to his hair as he heard a knock downstairs.

"Haley, can you get it!" He heard his mother shout. Not spending any more time on the matter he continued with his hair.

Haley was watching her favorite cartoon as her mother shouted. She groaned and ignored it as she kept watching her cartoon.

"Haley!" Susan shouted again.

"Yeah, yeah." Haley said annoyed. Running towards the door she quickly pulled it open. Expecting to see either Spud or Trixie to be behind it she turned and started to walk back towards the TV.

"Uhm, is Jake at home." An unfamiliar but gentle voice asked. Making Haley spin on her heel.

Before her stood a tall girl, angelic face and slightly curled blond hair reaching just a little further than her shoulders. Giving the girl a confused look, Haley asked. "Who are you?"

The girl blinked several times before smiling. "I'm Rose a friend of Jake."

Haley shook her head. "I didn't know he could afford friends looking like you, well not from his allowance."

Rose frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You can't be hanging out with him out of free will." Haley said placing a hand on her hip. " Is he threatening that he would slay you if you don't hang out with him."

Rose giggled lightly. "No, he doesn't pay me and no he hasn't threatened me. I hang out with him totally out of free will."

Haley shook her head. "You're going to regret that big time."

Rose ignored that last line as she smiled. "So… is Jake still home?"

Haley nodded. "I call him… Jake someone's here for you a girl!"

"I'm coming! What do you mean by girl. You've seen Trixie before, she practically lives here remem…" Jake stopped as he saw who it really was.

"Surprise," Rose sheepishly laughed.

"Hey," Jake replied barely audible.

Haley looked from Jake to Rose and back. "What is going on here." She suspiciously asked.

"Go away, Haley." Jake said as he started to push her towards the living room.

"No.. I demand an explanation, who is that girl." Haley protested.

"Don't you have a show to watch?" Jake asked.

Haley's eyes widened as she dashed into the living room. Jake sighed in relief as he turned towards Rose. "Come on lets go."He said as he walked passed her, she grabbed his hand and followed him.

Once again he felt the warmth he felt the night she saved him return to his whole body. As the door was closed and they were out of the street Rose spoke up.

"Talk to me, Jake. Please." She said looking him into the eyes and still not letting go off his hand. "Please."

**End of chapter. **

**A little late night present (well it's almost midnight here so. it must be morning/afternoon for most of ya.)**

**So you liked the chapter? Please any suggestion etc. please share them with me. Like the part which displays Rose trying to figure out who the amdrag is. Comes from Rik anyhow, anyone else wants to be noted in the A/n. throw in your two cents ;)**

**Onej6**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jonathon hated the fact he had to lie to his wife. But he didn't want her to stop him this once. He had send his boss a text that he would come an hour later so he could first pay a visit to a certain someone. Driving his old trusted car in front of his father in law's shop. He exited and went to the door.

The bell above the door chimed as he opened it. The last time he had been here was in college as Lao Shi practically interrogated him before a date with Susan. He snorted and took a good look around the shop.

"No wonder he doesn't sell anything," Jonathon mumbled picking up a cassette player. "All these things are seriously outdated."

"Sorry but we are closed," Lao Shi said, coming from the back. "Daughter's husband?" Lao Shi looked at him slightly confused.

"Lao Shi, we need to talk," Jonathon said as he placed the cassette player back where it belonged.

"I'll make tea." Lao Shi went through the curtain back into the shop, closely followed by Jonathon.

Jonathon looked at the little man as he was busy making the tea. Impatiently he looked around the room. His eyes fell on a few shelves that covered one of the walls. Vials and pots all from different sizes littered them. "You've always have been into… herbal medicine and those things haven't you Lao." Jonathon got up and walked to the shelf he took a green bottle, opened it and smelled its contents. His face twisted in disgust.

Fu dog who was resting his eyes on a pillow lifted his head. A look of shock pushed away the fatigue that normally enveloped him most of the day. Jonathon was standing mere feet away. The bottle still in his hand. Fu dog recognized the bottle and it was confirmed as Jonathon spoke again.

"Essence of a lizardman?" Jonathon said turning to Lao Shi.

Lao Shi dropped the used tea bag he was holding as he looked at Jonathon, the skin on john's nose had turned into green scales. Luckily he didn't seem to notice yet. "Yes, I label random liquids with magical names. So when I told Jake or Haley a story I could pretend it was the truth." Lao Shi motioned Fu with his hand to do something.

Fu dog slowly crawled behind Jonathon to take a vial with transparent liquid from the shelf. He waited for Jonathon to turn around and tossed it towards Lao Shi who quickly put it inside of his robe.

"Well, I don't know what it is, but it looks dangerous. And by the way don't you risk a fine by not labeling your things correctly?"

Lao Shi shook his head and motioned Jonathon to sit down again. Letting a drop from the potion fall in Jonathon's tea. He sat down himself and placed the tea in front of Jonathon. "You wanted to talk to me," Lao Shi said as he took a sip.

Jonathon took a sip from his tea. "oh, this tea is great. What flavor cinnamon?" Lao Shi nodded and smiled as the scales disappeared.

"Okay, back to what I am here for, Jake won't help out at the shop anymore."

Lao Shi looked at him befuddled. "W-w-what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me, Jake isn't coming anymore. Since he started working here, he's home late, doesn't seem to be able to stay awake and simply breaks the rules I have. I don't want that to happen anymore. Nothing personal but as long he isn't going to become his old self he won't show up anymore."

"T-t-that is something you can't do. Jake has things to do, important things," Lao Shi said staring at Jonathon.

"Like what? You don't have any customers since the day you've opened this shop, and Jake surely isn't some kind of magical creature from your stories that has to save the day every evening."

Both Lao Shi and Jonathon turned towards Fu dog, started coughing from laughing. Jonathon totally obvious to it, frowned. "You should get him checked by a veterinarian that cough sounds pretty bad."

Lao Shi chuckled nervously. "I understand you are angry about Jake's disobedience but please I need the help and when he is here he's off the street so he won't do anything bad."

Jonathon sighed. "Got a point there," He said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, I have to go to work now. Jake won't come this week because he's grounded. Maybe next week, but I will think about it. You are lucky you are my wife's father, if you weren't I wouldn't even consider thinking about it."

Lao Shi smiled meekly. "thank you."

Jonathon downed the last of his drink and gave a small nod towards Lao Shi, looking at Fu dog he said. "Really, get him checked he also looks a bit on the heavy side. He might need to go on a diet. Goodbye."

After Jonathon had left, Lao Shi jumped off the chair and paced down the room. "Ayah with Jake not doing any dragon duties, this will become a very hectic week.

"Yeah," Fu dog said getting on his hind feet. "A whole week we have to do the chores on our own."

Lao Shi glared at the dog, "Those 'chores' are there so Jake can develop the control he needs over his body."

Fu dog raised his brow. "So what has massaging old man's feet to do with controlling your body?"

"Dragon claws wield great power, but Jake has to learn that they can be gentle as well."

"So… He has to massage your feet?" Fu dog shook his head as he went to the front of the shop. "I'm going to watch my show and no way I am going on a diet!"

Lao Shi sighed. "This is going to be a long week." He mumbled as his dragon tail sprouted from his back and he started to swipe the floor."

**XXX**

Jake looked at Rose, slightly feeling bad and a bit frightened. As he didn't spoke, Rose did.

"Please, Jake. You know I wanted to spend some time with you during the ski trip. But there was Brad and my uncle."

"Rose, I'm not mad about the fact Brad tried to take you all for himself. You disappeared a few times, and those are the things I am worried about. Tell me what you did and be honest. Please," He almost whispered

Rose looked around before pulling Jake into an alley. "I wish I could Jake but you would call me crazy."

"I won't I promise." The look he gave her and the fact Rose felt his hand tighten a bit around hers made her look around again as she pulled him further into the alley.

"You see this," She said showing him her birth mark.

"Sadly, I do." Jake said with pain in his eyes.

"This birthmark means I am supposed to do one thing."

"I know," Jake interrupted her.

Rose looked at him confused. "You know?"

"It means you are born to slay dragons, one dragon in particular," Jake said letting go of her hand and stepping back. Fire engulfed his body in a few seconds a broad shoulder dragon stood where Jake stood seconds ago. "The American dragon."

Rose looked at him, her mouth open and frozen in shock. Jake looked up from the ground and looked Rose straight in her eyes. "That means you have to slay me."

**End of chapter.**

**So, vas this enjoyable, yah? It vas pretty enjoyable to vrite yah. Vell till next time.**

**Professor Rotwood. **

***author walks into room and cocks shotgun***

"**Get the hell of my lawn!"**

"**Aufwiedersehen." **

***Rotwood jumps out of window.***

"**HA, in this fabrication of my imagination (yes I can rhyme C:) I live in a skyscraper and I don't even have a lawn. Only a 160 feet drop, take that mister Rotwood!"**

"**It is profess…" *loud crashing noises.* Oupsie, I have major ouwies now. **

**End of something that has totally nothing to do with this story, but has been approved by Chuck Norris **

**I am in a totally messed up mood now. Don't know why but I am, :D Imma gonna stealz ur cookizz WHuahahahah**

**Onej6**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Please talk to me Rose," Jake pleaded as Rose hadn't moved nor spoken for at least five minutes.

Inside Rose's head every encounter with the American dragon, every moment she spent with Jake flashed in front of her eyes. Suddenly it all became clear, she mentally slapped herself for not seeing it. The last couple of days now flashed for her eyes. How hurt the dragon looked as She showed him her birthmark, how he saved him and how Jake started to avoid her. Swallowing the big lump inside her throat she wanted to say something. Her first shock was replaced with another one as she saw one particular person standing on the rooftops above them.

"Rose, please."

Rose tried to warn Jake as the person jumped off the roof swinging his weapon. The weapon connected with Jake's head and he slumped to the ground. Rose still hadn't moved, she flinched as the person placed his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Well done…Huntsgirl, we have the American dragon at last." The Huntsmaster grabbed Jake and Rose as he teleported out off the alley.

**XXX**

Trixie and Spud skated towards Canalstreet Electronics. Busy avoiding people on the sidewalk, Spud grinded over a bench as he speeded up to get next to Trixie.

"Why would, Jake ditch school? I hope another awesome dragon business thingy," He said moving away from Trixie as a bald man refused to step aside.

"The whole day? And doesn't Rotwood normally starts on a dragon's health when Jake's called in sick?"

"True, I wonder if Rotwood knows if Jake's a dragon," Spud said rubbing his chin and thinking.

Trixie shook her head and groaned. "We accidently sold Jake to Rotwood, remember?"

"Oh," Spud goofily smiled. "Did we really do that?"

Trixie groaned again, she skidded to a halt as they arrived at the shop. The bell chimed as the door opened. "Yo G?" Trixie said already getting comfortable on the couch in the front of the shop.

Lao Shi walked into the front a solemn look on his face. "Good afternoon, young ones," He said as he sat down next to Trixie. She rose her eyebrow as she noticed Lao Shi wasn't in a good mood.

"Yo, What's up? Something happened to Jakey?" She asked worried.

Lao Shi looked at her confused. "No, why? He hasn't been here all day, and he isn't allowed to for at least a week."

"Hold up! You mean Jake wasn't here doing dragon business and he wasn't with us at school. Where is he?" Trixie said now looking at both Spud and Lao Shi.

"I can't remember seeing Rose either." Spud suddenly said. "oh my, He's abducted!"

The due looked at him baffled by the boys stupidity.

"Rose?" Lao Shi asked now getting worried. "Who is Rose, and what do you mean he wasn't at school?"

Trixie fiddled with her shirt. "I don't think we are the ones who should be telling you that. We better find Jake first."

"Guys! Guys!" Fu dog screamed as he ran into the room, leaning against the counter he panted heavily. In his left paw was a piece of paper. "Jake… has… been… captured," He said through pants.

"What!" Lao Shi roared jumping of the couch and grabbing the note from Fu dog. His beady eyes shot from left to right as he read the short but scaring note. Hairs rose on the back of his neck.

"What does it say?" Spud asked for once serious and fearing for his friends life.

"Ayiah, You two better get home." Lao Shi transformed into his dragon form. "Don't do anything stupid, I've got to go now. Fu dog!"

Fu dog ran to Lao Shi and jumped on his back. "Go!" Lao Shi shouted once again before taking off.

**XXX**

Jonathon paced through the living room, he was furious. "I told him to come home after school and still he isn't here!"

"Jonathon, he has to work at my father," Susan said as she looked at her husband who kept pacing down the room.

"No, he hasn't I've talked with your father and he wasn't happy but agreed."

"You did what?" Susan asked shocked. "When?"

Jonathon stopped pacing down the room as he rubbed his neck a little ashamed. "I asked the boss if I could come an hour later so I could talk to your dad."

Susan shook her head as she walked towards the kitchen, slightly angry. "I'm not the one who breaks the rules," He mumbled. Considering it was best if he started to get ready for dinner instead of waiting for Jake to get home, he walked upstairs to freshen up. Splashing water in his face he heard a crashing noise coming from Jake's room. "Oh, no you don't," He quickly dried himself off and headed for Jake's room. "Got you!" He shouted as he opened the door. His eyes widened as a blue lizard thing stood in front of him.

"Giant...blue…lizard!" He screamed his voice as high pitched as Haley's.

"Daughter's husband!" The creature spoke with pleading eyes and his claws outstretched to calm Jonathon down. sadly Jonathon misinterpreted the forward motion of the creature for an attack and jumped back screaming again in a high pitched voice. "Giant talking blue lizard!"

Stumbling to the stairs he slipped over the towel he had thrown onto the floor in his haste to get to Jake's room he fell down the stairs. The blue creature had followed him and was now sitting atop of the stairs.

"Jonathon!" Susan screamed kneeling down beside him, "What happened?"

Jonathon muttered gibberish as he pointed towards the top of the stairs.

Susan looked where he pointed and was shocked at first to see the blue creature. In a reflex she called out the creature.

"Dad!" Immediately hearing her mistake she turned her gaze at Jonathon who looked at her confused and scared at the moment.

"Hey," They both heard. Jonathon's eyes widened and jumped on his feet as he dashed for the dragon.

Haley who now stood next to it, looking at Lao Shi confused didn't noticed her father dashing for them. "What are you doing here, grandpa?" Haley asked. Jonathon stopped in his tracks and looked at Haley and the creature.

"No time to explain Haley, we are all in grave danger," Fire engulfed the dragon and he was replaced by a small wrinkled short man.

Jonathon lost it now as he looked at his father in law. "Susan," his voice came out barely a whisper. "Care to explain?"

Susan was about to say something as someone else did.

"Hey, Lao Shi how about we don't crash next time?" Fu dog said coming out of Jake's room, his eyes widened and he lowered himself on four paws. "euhm… woof?"

The whole group looked at Jonathon who giggled awkwardly before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious.

Now it was Fu dog who chuckled awkwardly. "Well, That one knocked him out."

He got glares from Susan and Lao Shi who rushed to Jonathon's aid.

**End of chapter**

**So was that enjoyable. Let me tell ya I'm not enjoyable right now. :(. My goddamn clutch from the car is broken and I can't stand it. grrr, I just had that thing repaired aaarrgghhhh.**

**Onej6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jake slowly opened his eyes, blinking away his dazed vision he took in his surroundings. Old stone walls, rusted beams that covered a small window and a large wooden door enforced with metal. Overall a grim sight to behold. Though Jake spotted something that lightened his mood, or would darken it even more.

"Hey," He said to the person who sat in a corner scrutinizing the birthmark on her wrist.

She looked up at him, a look in her eyes Jake couldn't decipher. Was it hurt? Was it disappointment? Or shame?

"Why didn't you tell me, Jake?" She asked, turning her gaze back to her birthmark.

"I wanted to but,"

"You found out about me first?" Rose interrupted him.

"Yes," He sadly said. "I didn't want to believe it at first, Trixie told me you were the Huntsgirl. But I was too blind, the girl I like couldn't be the Huntsgirl." Jake chuckled. "I even accused her from being the Huntsgirl. Than when I took off your glove and saw the mark my world shattered, they were right."

"You are telling me things, that could endanger people you love. Why?"

Jake lowered his head, "The Huntsmaster will most likely know who I am by now, so my family will be either slayed or the managed to get themselves into safety. Why hide everything, I did it before and look where it got me."

"The Huntsmaster doesn't know, he knows you're a boy from my school and that you are black haired, he wanted me to tell him who you were, but I refused. That's the reason I'm in here too," Rose said now looking at Jake again.

Jake rose his head and looked at her, his head tilted in confusion."Why would you do that? You could have become a fully fledged Huntsclan member. Why waste it?"

"The Huntsmaster always told me, dragons are incapable to have feelings, they can't be sad, they can't cry and they can't love. And even if the thing we have is just a crush, you have proven yourself to me to be more human than the Huntsmaster will ever be."

A small smile crept on Jake's lips as a bit of his cocky self returned. "So tell me babe, already a plan to get out of here?"

Rose shook her head in defeat. "There's no use, He has locked this place up tighter than clam with lockjaw.

Jake looked around searching for something they could use, after a while he gave up. "See, I told you," Rose said.

Jake sighed, he had been in tight situations before. But most of these times his grandfather was with him and saved the day, making him learn an important lesson. "I've been in tighter situations." He smiled at Rose trying to give her some hope. She seemed to appreciate it as she smiled back. The heavy lock was forced open as the Huntsmaster stepped into the small room, this time without his skull. The cruel smile on his scarred face was enough to send a chill down Jake's spine.

"I can tell, you are disgusted by my scars." The Huntsmaster moved his fingers down one of them, his eyes glazing over as he relived every moment he got his scars. "Most of these scars are from a kraken, shall I tell you how I got them from a kraken?" Without awaiting an answer he walked towards Jake grabbing his snout. He heard shackles moving as Rose had tried to throw herself at him, chuckling slightly he turned his attention back to Jake.

" A dragon threw me into a hole which had a kraken in it. I was quite young at the time and still had to kill my first dragon. Which was a shame for being eighteen years old. Normally a hunter kills his or _her _dragon at the age of fifteen. My scrawny frame and shrill voice didn't help to get respect from the hunters around me, I was ridiculed by all of them." Jake winced from the crushing grip the Huntsmaster applied on his snout. "But I am drifting off subject, that dragon that threw me in looked a lot like you. That dragon looked exactly like you."

Jake looked at the Huntsmaster confused, he was the first American dragon. So no other dragon could have done that in that time.

"That dragon saved someone I had kidnapped that freaked out about his girlfriend to be a dragon, the fool called a dating help line. That fool was Jonathon Long."

Jake eyes widened, The Huntsmaster started to cackle as he noticed this. Letting go off Jake's snout, he turned around. "You just gave away who you are dragon, first I shall slay your family than I shall slay you."

Jake only watched as the Huntsmaster walked out of the cell, his eerie cackle still resonated through the dungeon. Defeated Jake slumped, if he wasn't shackled he would be laying on the floor now.

"Jake?" Rose tried. But it was no use, Jake's eyes had clouded over and he wasn't listening anymore. Rose felt bad for him, all of this only because he is a dragon.

**XXX**

Several Huntsmembers gathered on a roof on the opposite side of the Long's residence. The Huntsmaster looked through his binoculars and searched for movement in the house. "They are asleep, don't slay them yet. I want to bring them to the mansion first, I am sure Jonathon would love to see what his family really is."

"Sir, the man is human and most likely doesn't know what his family is. Why not erase his memory and ship him off to Australia or something? Like we do with other people?"

The Huntsmaster lowered his binoculars and looked at the man. "I and Jonathon aren't exactly what you call friends, So he won't get the special treatment. Now get ready we are going in." The huntsman bowed as he stepped back letting the Huntsmaster take the lead.

Slowly jumping from roof to roof the landed on the Long's house. With swift movement and some burglar skills they were in. They searched every room, The Huntsmaster started to get angry.

"Sir, there is no one here." One of the huntswoman said.

The Huntsmaster roared as he slammed his fist into the drywall, pulling it out her stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. There were pots on the stove. He felt one of them which was still warm. Turning towards the kitchen table he noticed a small note laying on it. He took it and started to read.

_Hey Fu dog,_

_Jake's in trouble and it's really big this time. He got kidnapped by the Huntsmaster, and now something bad will happen to the magical world, well I didn't get to see the whole future and I wanted to use the spare room to write about my new flip-flops but my sister wanted to write something too._

_I saw the same thing my sister saw, obviously and it was good for the magical world but nonetheless. This is something way over our head since we saw it both. We also can't tell you what will happen, but I can tell Jake will be comfortable with it whether it's good or bad._

_Me again, you better get out of town, the Huntsmaster is going to attack Jake's house tonight. YAY!_

_Kisses,_

_The oracle twins_

The Huntsmaster ripped the note into tiny bits and got confused glares from the huntsmen around him. "We are leaving," He said as he used his staff to teleport out of the house.

**End of chapter**

**Well, finally a update. I am on a low updating flow the past couple of days *cough 'weeks' cough***

**I really try to update a bit more, it is just the summer that is killing my vibe. I am a winter person who does not enjoy warm weather. Yeah I am confusing to most people.**

**Onej6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Thanks for using enchanted elevators," The goblin which operated the elevator that magically appeared everywhere you needed it to appear mumbled.

The goblin waited impatiently for the wobbly mass of people to stumble out off his elevator. When they were out. The goblin mumbled a goodbye as the doors closed and the elevator disappeared into the soil.

"The rides are getting better, this time I didn't even…" Fu dog burped sickly, he placed a paw in front of his mouth as the other searched for a barf bag in his fur.

Lao Shi was in dragon form and carried the unconscious Jonathon bridal style towards the castle. The rest followed him.

Councilor Andam and Kulhukan looked surprised as the grouped walked past them. First shrugging it off, they kept walking.

"Dragon Luong, what is the meaning off this? Bringing a human onto our isle," Andam shouted as he realized who or better said what Lao Shi was carrying.

Lao Shi stopped and bowed. "Dear councilors, today my grandson has been captured. Also we fear that his identity is revealed to the Huntsclan. We were warned by the oracle twins that there would be an attack, so we fled to here. I have the proof with me, Fu Dog!"

Fu Dog started to search his folds and pulled out things that weren't even supposed to be there. After some time and a huge pile of rubbish, Fu Dog chuckled nervously. "I…uehm, kind of lost it."

The vein on Lao Shi's forehead, that had formed as Fu Dog was looking for the letter was ready to explode any moment now. In a rant consisting of Cantonese insults and smoke coming from Lao Shi's ears, he calmed down.

Getting some confused looks from both councilors, Kulhukan decided it was best if he broke the silence. "Don't worry, Lao Shi. We know you and know you are not a dragon that goofs around. But you have got me worried and I think the rest of the council feels the same. Did you say your grandson's identity is known by the Huntsclan?"

Lao Shi's nodded gravely. "Considering the attack on my daughter's house, I am…" Lao Shi took a deep breath, he never wanted to say the following words. "I am sure, my pupil's identity is known by the Huntsclan and he is captured at the moment." He had hoped the words didn't hurt if he referred to Jake as his pupil instead of his grandson but to his sorrow they did even more, knowing he just abandoned Jake.

Andam took a deep breath as he looked at Kulhukan. Andam gave Kulhukan a look which Kulhukan understood as he gave a small nod, Turning back to Lao Shi Andam said.

"Lao Shi, you know we can pretend you never said those words and try to save Jake."

Lao Shi looked at his daughter who looked at him with pleading eyes, he looked at his granddaughter and at his son in law. The latter was still unconscious but the others weren't and for what he was going to do now, they would never forgive him. Again he shook his head and whispered. "No, I won't risk anyone's life for my own gain. I was not suited as a dragon master and there for I will retire with your permission."

Andam and Kulhukan gave the group a small nod, as they both shot an apologetic look towards Susan. "Dragon master Lao Shi Luong, we consider your pupil a lost dragon. And as you wish you are now relieved from your duties. If you desire, Draco isle can be your home as well for your family. Considering the fact you all are now hunted by the Huntsclan," Andam spoke in a formal way. They bowed and transformed, with a beat of their wings they flew to the castle.

"Why..Dad?" Susan asked tears at the sides of her eyes.

"I won't risk anyone's life anymore. Not even to save my own grandson."

"Isn't he worth it?" Susan cried. "He's your grandson, isn't worth saving, this is why you lost mom. Always play by the book." She walked towards her father and rewarded him with a slap in the face, grabbing Jonathon from his claws and motioning Haley to follow her. They walked towards what would become their new home.

Lao Shi sighed and looked at Fu Dog. "I assume, you're going to chew me out too."

Fu dog shook his head, for once he acted like an adult. "We all make mistakes, I made a lot. In some way this is also my fault. Jake came to me and told me his girlfriend was his mortal enemy. I should have told you, but I didn't and we lost Jake because of that." He took one deep breath before continuing. "I am also not fit as an animal guardian."

With nothing else said both Lao Shi and Fu dog slumped towards the castle.

**XXX**

"Your parents are safe I just know they are." Rose tried to comfort Jake.

"Yeah, they know the huntsman is coming and magically disappeared. Come back to reality Rose not always the good guys prevail." Jake snapped.

The door swung open as the Huntsmaster walked into the cell a piece of cloth soaked with a red liquid held in his hand. "Do you know to whom this belongs too?" He smiled as he waved the pink item in front of Jake's nose.

Fear was replaced with anger and grief as Jake pulled at his restraints. "That was my sister! You monster!" Jake roared tears streaming down his face.

The Huntsmaster stepped back as he let the dragon continue his rampage. "She didn't resist much, none of them did." Jake was breathing heavily as he was only held up by the chains around his wrists. "Now we have had the hard part, let's finish you." The Huntsmaster wrapped his hands around Jake's neck and started to strangle him.

Rose only could watch in fear as Jake's body started to protest, trying to let his assailant to lose his grip.

"Stop," She whispered. "Please, stop!" Rose started to see Jake's eyes droop and panicked. "Please stop, I'll do anything!"

This caused the Huntsmaster to smile as he let some air into Jake's lungs. "Anything?" He asked.

"Yes, anything just don't hurt him anymore," Rose quickly said.

"Huntsman, unchain Huntsgirl and bring her to my office."

A huntsman ran into the cell and did what him was asked. A moment later Rose was forced into a chair in the Huntsmaster's office.

"So. You are willing to do anything to save that dragon?"

"Yes," Rose said as she shook the arm that was holding her down off her. "I will end his life, painless."

The Huntsmaster's eyebrows rose. "What makes you think, I want you to do that?"

"What else do you have in mind?" Rose snapped.

The Huntsmaster walked to a wall with portraits of great Huntsmaster from the past centuries. "Do you know what is even better than a dead dragon?" Rose looked at him with a questioned look, he continued and walked back to his desk. "A tamed dragon."

"Tamed dragon?" Rose asked somewhat curios.

"Exactly, not many Huntsclan members have had the honor to tame a dragon, but you can. The boy has no family left and considered a dragon's nature he will cling onto something that he holds dear to push away the grief, that something is you."

"Me?" Rose said surprised.

"Yes, he trusted you enough to reveal his identity. So you will tame him, become his rider. Whether you like it or not."

"What if I refuse?" Rose snapped.

The Huntsmaster pushed a button on his desk and the holographic image of three people showed from which one of them looked exactly as Rose. "You will die and never meet your parents. I'll promise you one thing serve us till you're twenty birthday and you and your dragon are free to leave the Huntsclan without any problem."

Rose was shocked, felt betrayed and happy at the same time. "I'll do it," She said without hesitation.

"Good, I will ship you and the dragon to the academy next thing in the morning. There will be a lot of training and you both will become a feared team by the magical world. Now go and get the dragon out off the cell and bring him to a bedroom. Don't try anything funny guards will surveillance the whole time.

Rose walked with two huntsmen towards the cell in her left hand the key to the door in her right the key for Jake's shackles. Opening the door she asked the guards to stay outside. Imidiatly she walked to Jake and started to unshackle him.

"What did you do?" He asked as she had unshackled him. "Is he going to hurt you?"

Rose shook her head and smiled slightly. "I saved both our lives, and given us a chance at revenge. But for now, I must tame you."

Jake looked at her confused before shouting "Say what!"

**End of chapter.**

**Okay, I have a feeling you all will be like. 'dude are you serious?' I have a feeling I overdid it a little please tell me if I am right.**

**Onej6**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Here," A huntsman said as she pushed some blankets in Rose's hands. Next to her was Jake bound in sphinx hair. The Huntsmaster didn't waste time they were shipped to the Huntsclan academy the next day, just as he 'promised'. "Get in the room and get ready for training."

Rose sighed as she beckoned Jake to follow her. They entered the room that was going to be their home for an undecided period of time. Rose threw the blankets on one of the beds and started to untie Jake.

"Tell again. When did I agree in doing this?" Jake asked agitated.

"You didn't," Rose replied while she took the sphinx hair and placed them in a box.

"Then what made you think you can tame me? I am the Amdrag, I am not going to be tamed."

"Jake, please help me. If we pull this off the huntsman will let us go when I'm twenty. He showed me my parents they're still alive, so please Jake." Rose almost begged.

Jake reluctantly nodded. "What about that revenge?"

"Don't worry," Rose said as she walked towards the bathroom with her Huntsclan attire. "We have enough time, first we train." After a few minutes Rose came back fully dressed in her Huntsclan suit.

A chill went down Jake's spine. "Can you please remove the mask,"

Rose pulled the mask off her head. "Sorry."

"Do you know what I wonder about, now I know who you are. The fact that your hair is longer when you are Huntsgirl and that you are able to braid it in a few seconds. Considered the five minutes _breaks_ during our rehearsal for the school play." Jake said sitting on the bed.

Rose chuckled. "Jake, you're a dragon and you seriously can't use your imagination. What would be the first thing coming to mind."

Jake thought for a few seconds. "Magic?"

Rose nodded as she undid the green band around the end of her braid. Within a flash her hair unbraided and became shorter. "See,"

The door opened as the Huntsmaster came in, a self confident smile on his face. "I hope you both are ready for some obedience training, here." He threw a whip towards Rose, she caught it with precision and placed it on her belt.

"I won't be needing that." She snapped. "Jake will listen to me out of free will."

"Maybe when you are alone, but let's see how good he will listen if hundreds of eyes watch him. I must say it is quite humiliating for a dragon to be tamed, especially at the beginning when the simple commands as sit, stay and rollover are being taught."

"I'm not a dog," Jake hissed. How he wanted to attack the man, but if he did before he could do any real damage he would destroy Rose's chance on getting together with her parents.

The Huntsmaster chuckled. "Did your grandfather never tell you about tamed dragons? You will become nothing more as a giant dog. Only to transport and assist a hunter. Huntsgirl will slap the last bit of humanity that sits deep in your core out of you, until nothing more than a dragon is left."

Jake swallowed and looked at Rose who gave him a comforting smile. Jake adverted his eyes from the Huntsmaster with nothing left to say.

"See, she already controls you with her eyes. In a few months she will be your master, the only one you will answer to. I can't wait to place you both in the field… now both of you get to the arena the students might learn something from a dragon taming."

Several minutes later Jake was in dragon form and looked frightened at the people who were all staring at him. The complete crowd was silent as only the sound of pencils on paper was heard. They were taking notes before Rose had done anything. Rose entered the arena by the gate on the north side of it. She wasn't wearing a mask but the look on her face was that of Huntsgirl. Jake could see it by the cold stare in her eyes.

"Dragon," She hissed coldly.

Jake took a step back slightly in fear. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"You will address me as master." Rose hissed. "Now sit!"

Jake looked at her with a confused look. "You serious?"

Rose's look turned a split second into a pleading one. "sit…" She whispered. "Please."

That last word didn't go unnoticed by several students as they looked up from their paper to see the scene unfold.

Jake mind was still hesitating but his body wasn't as he gently sat down as a dog. Jake was surprised by his own action and looked at Rose. Who shot him a thankful smile. Before getting back into her Huntsgirl role again. "Lie down!"

Jake was trying to refuse, he wasn't going to make it Rose too easy. While his body again tried to get down he used all of his willpower to resist. "No," He hissed.

Rose looked at him confused. "Jake, what's wrong?"

"I am not going to be tamed, I already told you." Jake said getting on all fours shooting Rose a dirty look. "Not even by you.

Rose sighed. "Please don't make me use this, Jake." She said as she unclipped the whip from her belt.

"You wouldn't dare," Jake hissed as he narrowed his eyes to slits.

Rose swallowed away the lump that had formed in her neck and glared at Jake. "Try me."

**XXX**

"Here, this will make you feel better." Rose said as she rubbed a magical cream on Jake's cuts and bruises. "I'm sorry for using the whip."

Jake quickly shook his head. "No, I should have listened. That was the deal I listen, so I can get my revenge. I just don't know what got into me."

"Drop the submissive act, Jake. We're alone."

Jake nodded quickly and got up, slowly he hopped towards his bed hissing as he lay down. "I will listen next time Rose, I really will."

Rose looked at Jake. Who was still shaking, probably from the pain. She now hated the huntsman even more. Why did he make her do this, sighing she looked to her left where the whip she used to beat Jake rested. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall in anger. The impact made Jake cringe, causing Rose to feel even worse. She had hit him quite hard, strangely the more she hit him the more he resisted. Until he suddenly his defenses crumbled and did everything that was asked without hesitation. Sighing again Rose lay down on her bed and shut her eyes. She was going to get a nightmare from today, that was something she just knew.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you like it. I had a brief convo with luiz about the chapters after the ones before this, and while originally I was going to insert a time skip here. He had the amazing idea to give a little insight on the taming process of a dragon. so here is the first chapter in how a dragon's get tamed. I know not light material but hey a Jake's a dragon and dragon's have primal behavior see the resisting against Rose's order as one of them.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Onej6**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rose twisted and turned, she had only had a few hours of sleep. The images from yesterday kept coming back to her every time she closed her eyes. How Jake looked at her was the one she hated the most. His ears flat on his head and cowering before her. The taming of a dragon was cruel,

Sighing, she got up and looked at Jake who lay on his bed curled up as a ball, drooling a bit on his pillow. She giggled slightly at the sight, stepping out of her bed she grabbed her clothes and changed. If she wasn't able to sleep she would try to research the process of a dragon's taming. How she could make it as easy for her and Jake.

Making her way through the academy, she walked towards the library. Despite the time, the academy was quite crowded as hordes of hunters and huntresses had classes and field exams. Entering the library she was greeted by a old but friendly lady. Rose always wondered how some people working for the Huntsclan could remain nice, being Huntsgirl she couldn't permit being friendly. Her uncle saw it as a weakness, so he never was.

Rose walked past several shelves, searching for something that might help her. After almost an half an hour of searching the librarian joined her.

"I know what you are looking for," She smiled as she searched several rows, her finger moving of the back of the books. "You are the girl that has to tame a dragon, right?"

Rose nodded, and looked how the woman despite her age climbed into the shelves like a cat. Grabbing several books she dropped back to the floor. "Here, sweetie. I hope it helps, you didn't seem to enjoy beating him with that whip."

Rose grabbed her arm and looked down in shame. "I know him as a person, and I don't want to do this but it's the only way to get back to my parents."

The librarian nodded as she handed Rose the books. "Be careful, Huntsgirl. Whatever the Huntsmaster told you. Watch your back as soon as the time to leave is here," The woman said looking over her small glasses with a eerie tone in her voice. Slowly she turned and walked back towards her desk. Leaving a confused Rose.

Rose sat down at one of the table and opened the first book, it was a book written by hand and considering the color of the pages it was very old.

The page she was looking had didn't have much on it. Only a name mostly the writer's. _Joan Lovelight_. Rose ignored it and went to the next page. A hand drawn image from a dragon and a woman who were holding each other in a loving manner was the entire page big. Underneath it was scrabbled. _Love is more powerful than fear. _She was slightly confused what had something like this to do with taming a dragon. She flipped the page and started to read, after spending hours reading she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"You've spent quite some time here. Why don't you go to bed for a few hours, hmm?"

Rose nodded, she was getting tired and a few hours of sleep would be welcome. "Could you, keep these books at your desk for me so I can continue tomorrow?"

"Why don't you take them with you?" The woman suggested.

"Students aren't allowed to take books from the library, remember."

"It will be our little secret. The librarian placed her finger in front of her lips in a playful manner as she handed Rose the books. "Now go."

Rose thanked the woman and slowly walked back to her dorm. She opened the door and placed the books on a shelve. She looked at Jake and smiled. With a bit of the info she had learned today, she might be able to tame him in a more dragon friendly way. Slipping out of her jumpsuit she got dressed in her PJs, with one last sigh she lay down and closed her eyes.

**XXX**

Jake stirred as he felt someone scratch him behind the left ear. It was rather pleasant, as he felt the nails scraping over his skin. Unwillingly he started to purr as a cat but refused to open his eyes.

"Jake," Rose whispered. "We need to get up."

Jake groaned slightly and pulled the blankets over his head shielding him from Rose. "Do not want," He mumbled.

Rose chuckled slightly. "Hey. Don't make me get that whip dragon boy."

Jake eyes shot and he shot right up, almost causing Rose to fall of the bed.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said fear clearly evident in his voice.

Rose regretted her little joke as she saw Jake literally cowering in fear before her. "Jake, sorry. I was just joking."

"Yeah, I know." Jake hastily said before getting out of bed. "I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind."

Rose smacked herself as she was alone. How could she do something that stupid, sighing she opened Jake's closet and took a Huntsclan suit out of it. As she inspected the cloth she frowned. In most way's it was the same as her Huntsclan outfit. But it had written the word _Dragon_ on the back and a dragon on the patch where usually the numbers of the students were. Rose searched the closet for a mask but noticed he didn't have one.

As Jake was done showering. He walked out in his yesterday's clothes. Rose tossed him the Huntsclan outfit and apologized again for the stupid joke. She took her clothes and went into the shower as well.

Rose exited the shower in her Huntsclan outfit, her mask in her hand. "They didn't give you a mask."

Jake shrugged. "Who cares, haven't you noticed I have the word dragon written on my back. So mask or not they will notice anyway."

Their conversation stopped as the Huntsmaster barged in. "Ah, awake already? Ready for another round of humiliation?"

Jake didn't reply and adverted his gaze, Rose glared at the Huntsmaster.

"It is quite astonishing, to see my foe in his human form," The Huntsmaster said moving towards Jake and grabbing him by the cheek, scrutinizing him. "I expect you to be bigger, stronger. But here you are. Everyone who would see you would never expect you to be a monster."

"I'm not a monster," Jake hissed through clenched teeth.

"You are a monster," The Huntsmaster simply said. "Huntsgirl, get him towards the dome again. There you will train him again."

Rose kept glaring at the man's back as he walked out of the room as he did, she turned to Jake. "You're not a monster."

Jake nodded as he got up, fire engulfed him as he turned into his dragon form. "Difficult when you are surrounded by people who tell otherwise. Now let's go before you get into trouble."

Jake lowered himself on all fours and motioned Rose to take the lead. Several students pressed themselves against the wall as Rose walked past them followed by Jake. Despite Rose knew this must have been a pain for Jake she couldn't help but to feel powerful, all students and even some teachers moved out of the way for her, all because of Jake.

"_It won't take long, and we won't answer to anyone anymore,"_ Rose thought. a evil smile formed on her face by the thought.

**End of chapter.**

**Well I hope you like it. a bit of a filler. I have something in mind with the book I made her read, but I am not sure yet. So whatever happens….**

**Stay tuned.**

**Onej6**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

All the members of the dragon council sat around a large oval table in one of the many rooms of the castle. Councilor Andam had asked for an emergency meeting considering Jake's capture.

"Are we really abandoning one of our best dragons, we've had in centuries?" Andam asked as he looked at the book that held all of Jake's information.

"Best dragon? That boy is childish, irresponsible. He wasn't our best dragon. He became the protector of America because he was the first born dragon in it." Omnia said

"I can't deny that, but you also can't deny that new York is one of the hardest places for a young dragon. And he managed to get the crime rate down. Not even to mention that he fought the Huntsmaster number three on our most feared list. Dragon Long is one of our best dragons."

Councilor Kulde let out a sigh as he sat straight and rubbed his eyes. "Councilor Andam," He started. "Please explain us why you are trying so hard to save the boy? If he was any other dragon we would have signed his book that he is considered lost dragon."

Councilor Andam opened his mouth several times but closed it as he didn't know what to say.

"The oracle twins have predicted that something bad will happen to the magical world, so If we try to get Jake it might not happen." Kulhukan came to Andam's aid.

"The oracle twins?" Omnia's brows rose from surprise. "You want to risk a team of dragons because two oracles in training predicted it? Please Kulhukan, bring something that's worth listening to. Not a prediction that can be as false as Merlin's beard."

"What about the family, don't you want to help them?"

Omnia narrowed her eyes, she was quite touchy when it came to family. Andam was going to try to win her over, since he knew her weakness. She shook her head and got up. "I know what you are trying to do but I won't let you." Without saying anything more she turned and left the room.

Andam sighed, his strategy to win Omnia over had failed. Again he turned to Kulde. "So it's final we are not going to do anything."

Kulde nodded as he got up as well. "And considering the family. I think it's best if we keep them on the island. We can erase Jonathon's memory if he doesn't accept us."

"How will that help? As soon as we have a dragon summit he will freak out again," Kulhukan said confused.

"You don't get it do you? As soon as we erase his memory he will be shipped off to America and resume his life there, standard procedure."

**XXX**

Jonathon slowly opened his eyes. He just had the strangest dream in years, he tried to get up but felt that he was gently pushed back.

"Hey," he said to his wife once he was aware of his surroundings. "Everything alright?" He asked as he saw the worried look on her face.

"Oh Jonathon!" She shouted as she wrapped her arms around her confused husband. "I am so sorry for not telling you."

Jonathon blinked in confusion as he placed an arm around her. "Telling me what?"

"About what I am and the kids. I am so sorry," Susan sobbed.

Now realization dawned on him, he swallowed. "So I guess that dream I just had wasn't a dream?"

Susan pressed her face against Jonathon's chest and whispered. "No, it was all real. I bet you hate us now."

Jonathon shook his head as he caressed her back. "I don't hate you." He paused. "I'm just disappointed that's all." He lifted Susan's head so her eyes met his. "I don't hate you or the kids, I fell in love with you as a person, I always knew there was something special about you. Only…. being giant lizards didn't quite cross my mind." He chuckled.

"Don't let the other dragons hear that." Susan said as she cuddled with her husband. "They don't like if you refer to them as lizards."

"I bet I could take them on." Jonathon whispered. "So, where's Jake and Haley. I have some apologies to make, to Jake mostly."

Susan let go of Jonathon and shook her head. "Jake's gone." She whispered.

"Euhm I didn't catch that," Jonathon said growing slightly scared. Susan explained Jonathon what happened and why Jake didn't come home after school.

"Jake's captured and my father told the dragon council that he has to be considered a lost dragon."

"And what does that mean?" Jonathon asked, as he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"They gave up hope." Susan said as she again wrapped her arms around Jonathon and started to sob into his shirt.

The normally goofy Jonathon felt a tear well up in his eye. Slowly he undid himself from his wife's hold and looked her in her eyes. "Where is your father now?"

"In his quarters"

Jonathon nodded as he got up and walked out of the tent that they were in. A guard walked past it and looked at him confused as Jonathon grabbed him by the collar. "Where is Lao Shi!" Jonathon shouted.

The guard pulled Jonathon's hands of his collar and straightened it. "No touching. If you search dragon Luong he's in row one tent six."

Without saying thank you Jonathon stormed towards his father in law. He arrived at the tent and walked in. Lao Shi looked at him confused.

"Daughter's husband what…" Lao Shi couldn't finish his sentence as he was grabbed by Jonathon and pushed against the chair. "Why did you do it! Why did you do it!"

"I had no choice," Lao Shi answered not even resisting the grip around his throat. "I don't want to risk anyone else."

Jonathon let go of Lao Shi, he walked to a chair and collapsed on it. "Before he left, we've had a fight. I didn't even say goodbye." Jonathon sighed and rubbed his eyes. "He's gone and I'm not even able to say how sorry I am. For punishing him every time he got home late."

Lao Shi walked to Jonathon, placing a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "You didn't knew, and please believe me. The decision to leave Jake is one of the hardest I had to make. The Huntsclan is cruel and Jake is probably not alive anymore. I truly am sorry Jonathon. I wished I had trained him better."

Jonathon nodded and swallowed. "I need some time alone," He said and got up.

Jonathon started to walk over the island ignoring the beauty around him. He never wanted to outlive his children, he wanted them bury him first. Now he couldn't even bury his son, he was captured by with the information he got from Susan by evil people.

Jonathon sighed and sat down on a rock, looking to the horizon. "I'm sorry, Jake. For not knowing."

**End of chapter.**

**Well, I hope you guys like it.**

**Onej6**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jonathon made his way back to the tent he and his family currently lived in. he entered and was greeted by the sight of his wife talking with people who he didn't knew.

Jonathon cleared his throat to get their attention and forced a smile on his face. "good evening."

Susan got up and walked to her husband. "Jonathon, these are the dragon councilors; councilor Andam, Kulde, Omnia and Kulhukan. Councilors, this is my husband Jonathon Long."

The councilors got up and shook hands with Jonathon, after this Jonathon sat down in a chair.

"I think it is safe to say, you are accepting us." Kulde said as he looked at Jonathon.

"Still getting used to it. I came from a family who didn't believe in fairytales or anything else for that matter. I grew up reading books about finances instead of the little mermaid or Merlin the wizard."

"Humans have forgotten us as soon as we went into hiding. It was a war which forced us into it and the Huntsclan didn't quite help either," Andam replied, smiling gently.

"I would love to learn more about the magical world if possible."

"We have an immense library feel free to use it," Omnia said. "And if there are things you can't find just ask us."

"I will do that, thanks." Jonathan smiled. "Listen, councilors. Is there really no way to save my son?"

"Sadly, mister Long. We believe your son isn't alive anymore. Not to mention that he already is considered a lost dragon by his own grandfather," Kulde said. "The Huntsclan is a cruel organization who wishes nothing else than the destruction of our kind. And as long as they can't wipe us of the earth they use us for profit."

"Profit?"

"Yes, a dragon hide or unicorn horn are worth a lot of gold on the black market," Kulde explained.

They chatted a while longer, it mostly considered the rules of the island. Also that the Longs would move into a new apartment building that currently was being constructed near the beach.

"Well, we don't have anything left to say," Councilor Kulde said as he got up. The other councilors followed his action and started to walk out of the tent. As Kulde was almost out of it he felt that his arm was grabbed by Jonathon.

"Councilor Kulde, I know I am a guest on this island but I can't sit still for too long. I might be able to do some of the council's finances."

Kulde thought for a moment. "I'll consult with the other councilors, we never really had a decent accountant since the beginning of the dragon council. Is that all?" Kulde asked.

"No actually it is not. This might not be possible but could you teach me how to fight?"

Kulde looked at Jonathon surprised. "Tomorrow at eight o clock be at the entrance of the palace. I will put you into a beginners training, any reason for asking?"

"No, just in case." Jonathon replied.

Again Kulde said goodbye and left the tent.

**XXX**

This time Jake wasn't separated from Rose and they both entered the arena through the northern gate. The huntsman walked in with them. "Let's see, how can we humiliate you even more?" He said as he scratched his chin.

Rose shook her head. "Listen, if you want me to tame him, let me do it my way."

The Huntsmaster looked at her in confusion. "Your way?" He chuckled slightly. "Well, how about you and he train a little together, what if I send in the kraken?"

"Bring it on." Rose said staring the huntsman down. After a period of staring at each other the huntsman adverted his gaze and walked to the gate. "Release the kraken!" He shouted, causing the crowd to go wild in ecstasy.

"Rose?" Jake said as he walked up to her. "My grandfather told me a bit about krakens. And well, they are nasty."

Rose shrugged and scratched him behind the ear. "Don't worry, I fought him once alone. And I survived now we are with two. Piece of cake."

Jake nodded and smiled at her. he gently lay down on his belly. "Come Rose, hop on."

Rose nodded unsurely and sat down between his wings. "You sure this is safe?"

"Just hang on tight." Jake whispered, he opened his wings and pushed himself off the ground, in the blink of an eyes he was airborne. Rose's arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I said hold on tight, not that tight." Jake said as he gently undid Rose's hold. "Get your staff ready."

Rose blushed slightly as she charged her staff. The floor of the arena started to open and in a split second a tentacle shot out of the hole trying to grab Jake and Rose.

Jake moved aside and blew a huge fireball at the tentacle. A wail of pain was heard and the tentacle retracted. The Kraken growled as it lifted itself out of the hole. It's eyes blazing with anger as he looked at the one who burned his tentacle.

"He looks angry."

"You just burned his tentacle, figures." Rose replied as she aimed her Huntsstaff.

The creature's tentacles shot out again trying to grab Rose and Jake. Luckily Jake managed to dodge the tentacles and flew up to almost the roof of the arena, again he took a deep breath and fired another fireball at the creature this time hitting it square in the face.

"Take that." Jake boasted as he flew towards the disoriented creature. "Fire at it Rose!"

Rose fired the at the creature, hitting one of its tentacles. Jake cheered but wasn't paying attention to the tentacles in front of him. He turned to see a tentacle coming straight at him, he ducked and avoided but Rose was thrown off him. As it hit her in the abdomen.

"Rose!" Jake shouted as he saw her falling toward the ground. He folded his wings and dropped after her avoiding the attacks, the kraken was throwing at him. As he almost had her a tentacle wrapped itself around Rose while another hit Jake in his side.

Jake was thrown into the arena wall, dropping to the ground. He groaned and shook the haze out of his eyes.

"Jake, help!"

Immediately his clouded vision became clear. He looked at Rose who was wrapped in one of the immense tentacles of the kraken. Slowly the creature tightened his hold on Rose causing her to scream out in pain.

Jake jumped and opened his wings and flew towards the kraken, he grabbed the tentacle that was holding Rose and bit down on it. The kraken roared in pain and let go off Rose. Jake dived after Rose and caught her. Landing behind some debris he set her down.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Jake looked at the kraken who now was searching for them. "Wait here."

He didn't give Rose time to reply as he flew towards the creature. Jake hovered in front of the creature's beady eyes.

"You just made a big mistake!" He roared.

Tentacles moved towards him, avoiding them Jake shot large fire balls at the kraken. After a while it let out one last wail before it fell to the ground defeated.

Jake landed near Rose, heavily sweating.

One Huntsclan member started to clap which was soon followed by the others. Until the whole dome shook from their cheering. The Huntsmaster glared at the dragon and the hunter. Crushing the goblet he had in his hand.

**End of chapter. **

**So, was that entertaining? I hope so.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Onej6**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jake sat on a chair in the medical wing from the academy. After the fight Huntsclan members had taken Rose and diagnosed her with a broken rib and some internal bleedings. A healing potion was enough to take care of it, but they wanted to keep her there just in case. Jake sighed as he had did many times before. He was happy for being a dragon, he could take a lot more beating as a human and would definitely outlive all his classmates. That thought made him frown, a dragon would become older as a human so he would also outlive Rose. He shook himself free of the thought and looked at the nurse who was checking on all of the patients who lay on the other beds in large room.

He didn't like the woman, she was grumpy loud mouthed and hated dragons. He noticed it as she had to give him a healing potion. Jake was sure if the order didn't come from the huntsman himself she wouldn't have given it to him. As Jake was again lost in thought he didn't notice a person walking up to him and Rose, silently she took place on the chair on the other side of Rose and simply stared at the dragon.

"Lost in thought are we?" The woman suddenly spoke.

Jake tipped over his chair as he was startled by her. He groaned as he got of the tile floor rubbing his head.

"Couldn't you have warned me?" Jake asked annoyed.

The woman chuckled. "I will ring the church bell next time, you haven't answered my question yet."

Jake couldn't help it but the woman seemed nice so why be rude. "Yeah a little, just thinking about some things."

"And what are those things?"

Jake was a little confused by her forwardness, but still she had this aura around her that made him trust her instead of fear her.

"Well, I am a dragon and Rose is a human," Jake said taking Rose's hand in his. "And how strange it may sound, she is my soul mate. The only thing is a dragon's lifespan…"

"You fear that she will die long before you do?" The woman said.

Jake nodded. "I don't think I could handle that, I might even go berserk."

The woman sat back and stared to the ceiling a light sparkle formed in her eyes as she spoke. "As a librarian I learned a lot of your kind, how your natural form changed to something smaller, how you get trained to protect a country. I even know things about your kind that could help the Huntsmaster eradicate every dragon on the world in one blow. But I am not loyal to him anymore."

Jake looked at the woman suspiciously.

"Yes, I am a Huntsclan member not loyal to the Huntsmaster. You know why? The Huntsmaster was a fair man long ago, he killed dragons and other magical creatures to get rid of them. But money changed everything, instead of killing for the safety of humans he kills for the profit."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jake asked dumbfounded.

"Not sure," The woman simply shrugged and got up. "To me you seem like a nice kid," Slowly she walked to the exit just before she left she turned to Jake and smiled. "The kraken wants' to see you, he's in the dungeon underneath the arena. Don't keep him waiting he hates that."

Jake looked at the door confused as the woman had left. He let go of Rose hand and smiled as he tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Slowly he made his way towards the dungeon underneath the arena, quite confused about the fact the kraken wanted to see him. but with more hunters around him than he could take it was best if he obeyed. As he neared the dungeon the woman from before winked him and told Jake to follow her.

They both stopped in front of a big door with a smaller door in it.

"Now listen, just be polite. He won't hurt you, he just wants to talk to you." The woman smiled.

Jake nodded unsurely. The woman looked to see if no one was there before she ruffled Jake's hair. "You've grown."

Jake was about to say something as the woman knocked on the door and quickly left.

"Come in, the door's open." A deep but gentle voice said.

Jake opened the door and hesitantly got into the room. He was amazed the room he was in didn't look anything like a dungeon. It was a gigantic living room with a huge lake in it. On one of the enormous chairs sat the Kraken reading a book, the kraken looked over his small half round glasses and put down the book.

"Ah… dragon, welcome. Have a seat I won't bite." The kraken spoke with a accent that reminded Jake of the stereotype English high class, he once saw in a movie."

Jake nodded and made his wings appear to be able to fly onto a chair.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" The kraken asked, without awaiting Jake's answer one of the kraken's tentacles went into a small hole in the wall and pulled out a tea set more appropriate for a human's size.

"Please help yourself, it is a bit difficult considering my size." The kraken smiled.

Jake took the plate the kraken was holding and poured some water in a cup. "This water is cold."

The kraken looked at Jake with a are you serious? Look. "You are a dragon, right? Blow some fire on it."

Jake smiled sheeply at his own stupidity and warmed the water with some fire. As he was done with the tea. He looked at the kraken. "Why exactly did you want to talk with me?"

The kraken chuckled. "Well, as a prisoner of the Huntsclan I don't see much sunlight. I haven't seen the outside world for fifty years, how is out there now?"

Jake was about to answer as he stopped himself. "Whoa! Hold on, aren't you supposed to be like evil and not able to talk or something? please don't tell me I already am losing my mind."

"Do you ever read a book?" The kraken asked annoyed. "I doubt you do, anyways most of us krakens are better civilized than your regular human. My father for instance was a very good lawyer and helped Poseidon out of some very sticky situations."

"Oh okay, is he retired now?" Jake asked, he thought it is better to stay on the krakens good side and have some small talk.

"My father is killed."

"Oh I'm sorry." Jake apologized.

"Don't," The kraken said as he waved one of his tentacles in a shushing manner. "He had it coming to him, I told him not to attack those boats but yet he did and well he had to pay the price."

"Anyway, I don't want to call you dragon all the time. What's your name?"

"Jake..Jake Long."

"Jake Long? Well Jake I am Rio, nice to meet you." A giant tentacle shot out only to stop a few inches before Jake's nose. Startled at first Jake shook it off and smiled as he took the tentacle. "Nice to meet you too."

**End of chapter. **

**Well why did I introduce Rio? Because Kraken are badass, more will come next chapter. i'll try to update tomorrow or the day after that. and AWTTP will most likely been updated on Friday or Saturday. I just couldn't get the juices flowing for that story they are slowly starting again so expect a few updates this week!**

**Stay tuned**

**Onej6**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The kraken let go of Jake's hand and smiled as Jake wiped the slime off his hand. "You just found out that you are a dragon, am I right?"

Jake looked at the kraken still in disgust and nodded. "I found out almost a year ago, gramps trained me." Jake said as his eyes went downcast. "But not anymore."

"Yes… a guard who I know told me. the Huntsmaster is a cruel man. But with nothing left why not kill him? Even if you die you would take him with you."

Jake nodded. "You don't want to know how much I want to kill that man, but if I did I would ruin the life of someone I love. I would be selfish."

"Ahh… Never place your own needs on the first place, the first lesson for a young dragon. It seems you have already learned that. A dragon's taming process is painful. You must hate Huntsgirl from what I heard."

Jake shook his head. "She is the one I am doing this for. My disobedience the first day was… a mistake."

"Listen Jake, I might be a simple kraken. But I can help you with your dragon training, something the Huntsmaster nor the Huntsgirl can. I can't do it myself, but I can explain really well and you will need the training."

"Sounds okay," Jake whispered. "Why exactly are you going to help me? A few hours ago you tried to kill me."

The kraken chuckled as he took a book out of his enormous bookcase. "Orders Jake, orders."

The kraken smiled one last time and started to read. "you know your way out don't you?"

Jake nodded as he jumped down the chair using his wings as an airbrake. He walked out of the 'living room' and yawned. He had been awake all day and suddenly exhaustion crept over him. slowly he made his way back to the medical wing getting a dirty look from the nurse. Ignoring it he went straight to Rose and sat down in the chair, yawning one last time he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, unaware of the person watching him.

"This is something Lao Shi has to know…" She whispered and disappeared.

**XXX**

"Trixie, didn't Gramps tell us to stay away?" Spud asked as they skated towards Lao Shi's store.

"Since when do you actually listen to gramps, aren't you always in your own world or something?"

"Yeah, normally I am" Spud started. "But this time it seemed really serious, I think it is best if we don't go there. I have this weird feeling in my stomach."

Trixie skidded to a halt in front of the shop and looked at Spud. "That weird feeling in your stomach are the three plates of mystery meat you had during lunch break." Trixie felt the doorknob and to her surprise the door was open. "Now get in."

"Nope definitely not the same feeling."

Trixie went into the store and a chill went down her spine, the front half had all the lights out casting eerie shadows on the walls. "Gramps you're here?" She shouted and made her way to the back half of the shop. She froze as she saw two people sitting in chairs bored out of their minds.

"Why did you stop?" Spud asked as he walked next to her. "Hello, I asked you something."

Spud's head was forced towards the two people, who now looked straight at them quite confused.

One of the men got up and dusted off his clothes. "Arthur P Spudinskie and Trixie Carter?"

Trixie came back to senses as she took a step back. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm Ace and this is Carlos, we are a special dragon unit. So, you are Trixie and Arthur right?"

Trixie nodded. "Yeah, where's Lao Shi?"

"Lao Shi currently lives on Draco isle. But that is not why we are here we were waiting for you to show up."

"Waited for us?" Spud asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes, you both are aware of the magical world and know the Longs, this puts you in great danger as well as us," The man who was introduced as Carlos said. "That's bad holmes."

"So what can we do to help you?" Trixie asked, placing her hand on her hip. "You want us to put some smack daddy on some hunts fools."

The other man shook his head and chuckled. "We only need you to cooperate." Ace said as he took out two bottles with green liquid. "Please drink this."

Spud shrugged and walked towards Ace gripping the bottle.

"Spud don't!" Trixie shouted. But it already was too late as Spud had downed the green liquid. His pupils dilated and he collapsed.

"Don't worry Trixie, it is just a harmless mind erasing potion." Ace said as he took a step in her direction.

Trixie looked with fear in her eyes at her friend, she looked back to Ace and shook her head. "I'm out of here." She shouted and dashed to the exit.

Ace shook his head and looked at Carlos. "Get her!" He barked. Carlos nodded as fire engulfed him.

Trixie was almost at the exit as suddenly a dragon dropped in front of her. tripping she fell coming to a halt against the dragon's legs. "Easy chica, you might get hurt."

Trixie pushed herself backwards only to bump against another set of legs. Looking up she stared right at Ace's face.

"Did you really think you could run from a dragon?" He asked, Trixie opened her mouth to say something but as she did this she felt something been poured down her throat. Her vision clouded and it didn't take long for her to be out.

"Bring her home, I will bring the boy. After that get back to Draco isle and report to the council. I have to erase the Longs from the memories from several more people. But I think the gas form will do. So it won't take long." Ace said as he stepped out of the shop.

"Why didn't we use the gas on them?" Carlos asked as he also stepped out of the shop.

"The gas can only erase small and weak memories. They were schoolmates of Jake since kindergarten, the stuff they just got is one of the strongest we are allowed to use."

Carlos nodded as he jumped into the air and took off. Ace also transformed and started to head in the other direction.

**XXX**

The next morning…

"Yo, Spud what's cracking?" Trixie asked as she stopped in front of her friends house.

Spud sat on the steps in front of his door, deep in thought. "Trixie, do you ever have a feeling you are missing something?"

"hmhm… I know that feeling, I have it right now. We are missing some serious skating action." She said as she pulled Spud onto his feet. "Come on, let's get to the skate park."

Spud looked at Trixie as she already skated towards the skate park. Sighing, he dropped his board and skated after her. "Trixie wait up!" Somewhere deep down Spud had a feeling he had forgotten something really important, very deep down.

**End of chapter.**

**I needed to get rid of Trixie and Spud for a while, I think I did the right thing. Didn't I? well anyways promised update. I can't ensure there aren't errors that could easily be spotted it's twenty past twelve here and I am tired so sorry folks.**

**Stay tuned :3**

**Onej6**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The librarian walked into her dormitory and locked the door. With a fast pace she walked to her closet and opened it, to reveal a small vault imbedded in the wall. She entered her password and the small door popped open. Hesitatingly she took out a small wooden box, littered with ancient runes. Smiling slightly she walked to her bed, setting down the small box.

After she did this she took a book from a shelf above her bed and opened it. Turning a few pages she arrived at the one she needed. Slowly whispering the words that were on the page, her hand outstretched at the box. Almost singing the words, which sounded like a mixture of Latin and old English. Slowly made the runes disappeared, as they were fully gone she stopped.

Again she took the box in her hand opening it this time. There wasn't a lot in it. Only a few photo's of a Chinese man in his fifties, a younger woman in a hospital bed carrying a small red dragon with black and green hair on its skull.

"It's definitely a long time since I saw you." She smiled, running her thumb over the picture. Putting down the picture she took out the item she needed. A small but o so powerful bracelet that gave her the ability to be aware in her dreams, a dream bracelet. Made a long time ago by tribes who do not longer exist, killed by her own people. Only because they were living peacefully together with magical creatures.

She slipped on her wrist and lay down in bed. slowly she started a technique she had learned to get to sleep in no time. Focusing on her breath and mind, her room started spinning and darkened. In a matter of minutes she was vast asleep.

_Dream world corridors…_

Groaning the woman sat up, rubbing her eyes till they were fully adjusted to the dark corridor she was in. She got up to her feet and started to search for the door of the man she loved and still loves. After almost an hour of endless searching fear crept into her heart. What if the Huntsmaster was lying and he really had killed Jake's family. A wave of nausea swept over her and she had to lean against a door for support. She looked up just as the doors name changed from one name to another. The name she was looking for _Lao Shi. _She took hold of the doorknob and twisted it. Making the door fly open and suck her into a black void.

She hit the ground with a thud. Jumping to her feet she looked around to see where she was.

The sky above her had a crimson color, and somewhere far away she could hear an approaching storm. Looking further as the first details she looked at a giant golden palace.

"Draco isle," She whispered, using her imagination a huntsboard appeared. She got on it and flew towards the castle. Setting her board down in front of the huge doors. She walked into the palace. Amazed by the sight she was seeing. Hundreds of dragons all seated in something that resembled an auditorium. Six people sitting at a large desk facing every dragon. One dragon was chained to the ground in front of the six people. Judging by the looks of it, she knew this had to be a trail.

Getting closer towards the front rows. She could now make out, the dragon that was being trailed. It was Lao Shi.

"Dragon master, Luong Lao Shi," A woman bleu skin and fins on her head, said. Her voice booming through the hall. "Do you know why you are here?"

The librarian saw, Lao Shi nodding. "I know why I am here councilors."

"You failed," A man with white hair and beard barked. "You failed to protect your student. You failed to protect your grandson."

"I know," Lao Shi answered his voice barely a whisper.

"I can't believe you gave up your own flesh and blood, only to follow the rules. Even after I and Kulhukan offered you to pretend that never happened."

"I can't use the councils resources for my own personal gain." Lao Shi answered as he looked up, the librarian could see tears in his eyes. "It's not the right thing to do, I wouldn't follow the rules."

"The rules?" A female voice asked with an sarcastic undertone. "You broke the rules, as you forced the council to let you train him."

The librarian looked at the woman who had spoken, and despite the situation she found a wave of happiness enter her. it was her daughter and next to her, what used to be her son in law. Susan and Jonathon Long.

"I can't forgive you dad, I never will," Susan said getting up. "Councilors do what you have to do."

A dragon with a enormous axe made his way, towards Lao Shi who didn't dare to look up. The woman looked with fear in her eyes. If she didn't intervene quickly Lao Shi would wake up. Using all the imagination she could muster, she thought of the place where she and Lao Shi met for the first time. In a whirlwind of color the palace changed into the downtown of Tokyo.

Lao Shi was awaiting the blow, but it didn't come. He opened his eyes, only to find himself back in human form and several years younger. A lot of years actually…

"How did I get here?" He wondered aloud. Looking at his surroundings he remembered his old neighborhood. Slowly he got back on his feet, several people passing him looking at him confused. Lao Shi had to jump out of the way as a cart came at him at full speed.

Lao Shi started to shout at the driver in Cantonese. Only to get insults thrown at him by the driver. Shaking his head, partly from annoyance but mostly from confusion he turned towards, a small food stall. "Why the hell am I here?" he said as he sat down.

"That answer is in fortune cookie." The cook behind the counter smiled as he handed Lao Shi a bowl of soup.

Lao Shi sighed and took the chop sticks to start on his soup. The cook looked at him with a frown. "Not wanting answer?" He asked.

"What answer?" Lao Shi asked annoyed. The cook looked at him with narrowed eyes as he pushed the fortune cookie towards Lao Shi.

"Why you are here," The cook said.

Lao Shi looked at the man confused and quite unnerved at the same time as he took the fortune cookie and broke it in half.

"Read," The cook said not taking his eyes of Lao Shi. Lao Shi looked at the little piece of paper and read the lines. _Look behind you._ it read. He turned around immediately coming face to face with a woman wearing a black dress her wavy black hair to her waist and her brown eyes staring at him.

"Aileen." He whispered as he dropped the little paper.

**End of chapter. **

**Okay, this is getting out of hand, originally I planned on telling a bit of the process that envelopes the taming of a dragon. but now I am adding more and more to the story. This might mean there might be a sequel I don't want to add to many chapters to one story or… you guys say that you don't mind more chapters. :p**

**Stay tuned,**

**Onej6**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Aileen," Lao Shi repeated. Aileen took a step towards him and closed his mouth, in a matter of seconds and Lao Shi and Aileen were back to their normal age.

"I thought I would never see you again," Lao Shi said softly, as he took her hand.

She ripped herself loose and took a step back. "You could have seen me every day, if you hadn't told the council who I was and what I was."

Lao Shi sighed and imagined a set of furniture for them to sit on. "One of the many mistakes I've made."

"Why did you do it? I told you, I knew what you were and I told you what I was."

"I…don't know, another proof my loyalty isn't with my family but with the order. I turned you in and I abandoned my grandson," Lao Shi said, cradling his head in his hands and cried softly.

"Mistakes are made Lao Shi and despite the fact I can't forgive you. _Our _grandson is in trouble, that's why I'm here." A cold glare towards the man.

Loa Shi looked towards Aileen his eyes bloodshot from crying. "Is he still alive?"

Aileen nodded slightly. "But you are not going to like what you hear next. Currently he is being tamed by Huntsgirl, The apprentice of the huntsman himself."

"Can you get him out?" Lao asked.

Aileen smiled and got up, walking slowly through Lao Shi's dream. "I can try, but if he will go. I'm not sure."

"What do you mean by that, surely, he would want to get out of there?" Lao Shi said confused, narrowing his eyes he looked at Aileen's back. "What have they done to him?"

Aileen spun around and smiled at Lao Shi. "Nothing too bad yet. But he does what a dragon has to do, putting his own needs aside to fulfill those of others."

Lao Shi thought for a moment. "It's that Huntsgirl, she was the one that Fu dog mentioned."

Aileen nodded before asking. "is that dog still alive? How old is he?"

"eight hundred years and counting," Lao Shi said annoyed.

"Ah magical that makes sense. Anyway I will try to get him out. But if I succeed you will need to give refugee to Huntsgirl."

"Why would we do that?" Lao Shi asked. "She is a Huntsclan member."

Aileen balled her fist, she shot a angry look towards Lao Shi. "Give her refugee, or I will reveal to Jake who I am and what you have done to me. let's see if he is so prone to coming back then."

"You won't give him a slightest hint in who you are. We told him you died, he will never trust us again. If we tell him something for his own good."

"His own good? the boy grew up without a grandmother who can spoil him, who bakes a cake with him, together. Who…" Aileen's emotion now took the better of her as tears formed at the sides of her eyes. "I lived alone, because the man I love, had to be loyal to people who wouldn't care if he was slayed in front of them." Aileen turned away from Lao Shi, sobbing.

Lao Shi was speechless, he looked at Aileen not sure what to do. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Aileen chuckled wiping away the tears. "He didn't know… That makes everything better," She said, shaking her head. "Didn't you know I had feelings? Didn't you know I wouldn't be able to go onto the street anymore if the dragon council know who I was? I lived for almost fourteen years on the Huntsclan academy, Lao Shi! I didn't have to, I could join a squad and kill dragons till I could do no more. But I didn't, you know why?" Aileen said, as she imagined a door back to the dream corridors. "Because I love you, and I wouldn't risk to kill you if I ever ran in to you. Goodbye Lao Shi."

Lao Shi swallowed and tried to get away the lump that had formed in his throat. He sat back down in the chair he had imagined. "Jake's alive, I will have to tell Susan this. Maybe she will forgive me. This was the last time I put the council before family. I will never follow the rules if they harm the people I love," Lao Shi swore to himself.

**XXX**

Aileen's eyes shot open, coming up immediately. She got out of her bed and walked to the door of her room. Opening it she looked if it was empty and made her way towards the medical wing.

Upon entering the nurse greeted her with a friendly smile, followed by a long stretched yawn. "Morning Aileen, what brings you here?"

"Don't know, can't sleep."

"at least if you could you can. I have to stay up for at least two more hours." The nurse said annoyed. "And that dragon around here gives me the chills."

"I could wait here, so you can get some coffee from the cafeteria."

The nurse brightened up slightly. "You would do that? I'll be back in a minute," She said and dashed out of the room.

"Too easy," Aileen smiled running over to Jake. "Jake wake up!"

Aileen shook Jake with quite some force making him fall of the chair.

"What's wrong with you woman?" Jake asked as he rubbed his head. His glare turned into a look of confusion as he saw who it was. "Say what, why are you here?"

"No time," Aileen whispered. "Come." She pulled Jake at his arm through several corridors stopping at the library. Opening the door she pulled him in and moved away a painting revealing a small door. "Keep going straight, it will take you outside the academy's walls. When you are outside, there is a small village of sprites in the forests they will help you to get to Draco isle." She forced Jake into the small tunnel.

"Why are you doing this?" Jake asked, turning around to face the woman.

"I don't want to see my first grandson being turned into a pair of boots."

"Oh okay," Jake simply answered and turned around to crawl into the tunnel. "Say what!" He crawled out of the tunnel and looked at the woman with disbelief. "Grandson?"

The woman nodded and hugged him. "That's right now go! Everyone you know is still alive the huntsman didn't succeed in killing them.

Jake smile brightened. "They survived? How do you know?"

Aileen looked franticly towards the door, "Not now, Jake please go before we get caught."

Jake nodded as he lowered himself. He glanced at the woman and looked inside the tunnel, suddenly he remembered something and got back on his feet. "I can't, I can't leave Rose."

"She will be fine."

"No she won't I am her only chance in seeing her family and I am selfish to take that away from her."

Aileen caressed her temples, "I should have taken the girl too,"

"Even if she would have come I wouldn't let her ruin her chance at happiness."

Aileen smiled as she ruffled the boy's hair. "Just as hard headed as your mother."

**XXX**

_One week before Rose's twentieth birthday, central park._

"Get her!" A huntsman shouted as he charged his Huntsstaf. "Don't lose her!" Another one shouted.

A group of huntsman were trying to capture a siren, they had succeeded in throwing a net over her. but still she managed to get away. The siren went out of the park onto the streets of new York. Several car's were thrown out of the siren's way as she hurried into an alley. The siren stopped and leaned against the wall, feeling her abdomen were a deep gash was. She groaned and tried to go further as a voice out of the dark part of the alley stopped her.

"Don't let this be a dead-end," A blonde woman said, walking out of the shadows. She leaned against a dumpster in a most uninterested way. "Just hand over the skull and we can all go home."

"Never," The siren hissed. "Your kind is only using them for evil."

"Don't try to be a hero, hand over the skull," The woman hissed back from behind her black mask.

The siren 'gave' the skull to her tail and lunged for the woman. Only to be thrown into the alley's wall by a red blur.

"Big mistake," The creature, now identified as a dragon growled.

"Easy, Jake. She was about to hand me the skull,"

The siren looked from the angry face of the dragon towards the woman. Her tail moved towards Rose and she dropped the skull in her awaiting hands.

"I always thought I would never meet you, again fate has proven me wrong," The siren said as she was released by Jake. "You will regret this."

The siren disappeared, Jake let out a shuddered breath as Rose placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on let's go." She said as she prepared her staff for teleport.

Jake nodded and looked up, catching a glimpse of a pink tail slipping away. He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes just as Rose teleported.

**End of chapter. **

**I hope you like it. things will speed up a little now, I don't think there are many chapters left and I am sure this will be a standalone story. But when I am done with it and you want to write a sequel be my guest, but please inform me first okay?**

**Stay tuna**

**Onej6**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Well done Huntsgirl," The huntswoman who controlled the teleportation gate said as Rose and Jake appeared on the teleport station.

Rose shrugged and threw the skull at the woman. "Get that to the huntsman," She ordered. "I don't want to be disturbed tonight."

The huntswoman bowed and nodded, before she turned and walked out of the room.

"So…" Rose said as she walked up to Jake and scratched him behind his ear. "Hungry?"

Jake shook his head. "I need to speak with the librarian, we can eat something after that."

"Oh…" Rose said a little disappointed. "that's okay, I guess."

Jake got up on his hind feet. "Rose, don't be that way please."

He walked to her and used one of his claws to cares her cheek. "It won't take long, I only need to pick something up. Why don't you go to the cafeteria and order us a nice meal. I will join you shortly."

Rose nodded. "Don't take too long or else." Rose mockingly threatened.

Jake took a deep bow. "Of course master,"

Rose chuckled as they both walked out of the room and into the hallway. She pecked, Jake on the cheek and started to walk to the cafeteria as Jake walked towards the library.

**XXX**

"Put those books down you little squirt!" Aileen shouted at a boy that was standing on one of the tall bookcases juggling with some books. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Like you can still climb onto this bookcase granny." The boy laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"She still can, but don't make me come up there I will do far worse than her." Jake said as he walked into the library. The boy's eyes widened. He took the books he was juggling and placed them next to him.

"You can't do anything, you're Huntsgirl's pet." The boy said, trying to sound though. He cringed as Jake growled deeply.

"Get down there, before I come up there," Jake growled. The boy nodded and jumped down, he walked past Jake with his back pressed against a bookcase. He passed Jake and made a run for the exit before he exited he turned towards Jake with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm going to tell the huntsman and he's going to turn you into a set of boots." The boy laughed as he ran down the hallway.

Jake chuckled. "The huntsman? That man couldn't even hurt me if he wanted to and besides I am far too valuable to him." He said turning to his grandmother. He opened his wings and flew to the top of the bookcase taking the books the boy had used for juggling and flying back down. "Here," He said as he handed them to Aileen.

"Thanks, kids these days don't respect their elders anymore." Aileen said as she started to put the books back were they belonged. "Anyway, Jake what brings you here?"

"I need the bracelet again." Jake said following the woman as she put back the books.

Aileen stopped with the last book she was about to put back. "Jake, using the bracelet too many times isn't healthy it will mess with your mind. If used too much it will rob you of the ability to determine whether you are asleep or not."

"The last time I used it was a month ago. I need to talk to my sister, I have a feeling I saw her tonight but I want to be sure. "

Aileen sighed, she walked back to her desk and sat down. She looked over her glasses and opened a drawer. "This is the last time, you are going to use it, okay?"

Jake took the bracelet and placed it around his wrist. "I promise."

"Now go, I have very boring work to do and to not want to be disturbed." Aileen joked as she shooed Jake out of the library.

**XXX**

Jake ran into the cafeteria, looking through it, it didn't take long for him to spot Rose. He walked towards her his dragon form going up in flames as it was replaced by his human form. Several students who were in the cafeteria looked with befuddled expressions on their faces as Jake sat down next to Rose. Jake felt the staring eyes and turned towards the ones who were staring at him. "Never seen a dragon transform before?" He growled. The crowd turned away quickly and continued with whatever they were doing.

Rose chuckled slightly as Jake took his plate,

"What?" Jake said as he took a fork full of lasagna and stuffed it into his mouth.

"You're asking a bunch of trainees if they never have seen a dragon transform before. isn't that a silly question since they actually never have been in the field?"

"I…" Jake said. "Well…I.. never mind."

Rose chuckled again as they continued eating.

"Yo Huntsgirl!" Someone shouted as he came walking into the cafeteria. "The huntsman wants you at his office like right now,"

Rose growled and bended the fork she was holding. "I did not wanted to be disturbed!" She exploded.

Jake chuckled and cracked his knuckles, he loved the way Rose would become if she was angry. It meant he could beat up a Huntsclan member and get away with it.

The boy didn't react and simply told her again. "The huntsman wants you at his office right now."

"Jake," Rose said as she lowered her head in her hands. Jake knew what he had to do and got on his feet, transforming in the process. Causing the boy to take a step back.

"Number 88 always a pleasure to beat you up." Jake said taking a step towards the boy.

"Enough!" The huntsman's voice echoed through the cafeteria. He looked furious, despite his state he tried his best to remain calm. "Huntsgirl would you please come with me?" He asked politely.

Rose groaned and got up. "Come on, Jake." She said.

Jake chuckled as he walked past #88 patting the boy on the shoulder. "Maybe next time."

The huntsman looked at both, Jake and Rose. "The dragon stays here." He hissed.

Rose shook her head. "Not a chance." With that she walked past the huntsman towards his office. Followed by Jake who chuckled as he walked past the huntsman.

**End of chapter. **

**I really don't have a lot to say here. Only one thing; MLP!**

**Stay human (got that, Hezpeller? :D)**

**Onej6**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Rose entered the office of the huntsman and sat down on the leisure couch that was in it. she patted on her upper leg as Jake walked to her and placed his head in her lap. Rose started to scratch at the back of his ear and looked at the huntsman with a bored look. "What do you want from me?" She asked clearly showing she had no need to be here.

"Well," The Huntsmaster started. "In about six days your birthday will come and I will keep my word. You will see your family."

"You dragged me into your office only to tell me that?" Rose scoffed.

The Huntsmaster shook his head and gripped his desk, slowly cracking the wood it was made of. He hated Rose and he hated her precious dragon. But her dragon was rated a category four dragon, which was the class under a dragon councilor and two classes below the dark dragon.

The dragon councilors were only rated category five because they had the power over category four. The dark dragon being the highest category with his reputation and blood that stuck to his hands, from every human he had killed. Still the dark dragon wasn't feared as much as the category four. These dragons had a lot more numbers and the Huntsclan encountered them more often, almost never resulting in victory.

The Huntsmaster had to keep his cool, Rose could simply kill him and take the wheel of the organization. That she still hadn't thought of that surprised him.

"You are zoning out." Rose said as she stared at Jake, still scratching behind his ear. Which drew a catlike purr from the large red dragon.

"I'm sorry, but think about this Rose." The Huntsmaster walked around his desk and sat down on it. "You are almost twenty years old, what if your parents don't accept you? ever thought about that?"

Rose turned her head towards the Huntsmaster again, her eyes blazing with fury. "Don't try to keep me here, Huntsmaster. They will accept me, and if they don't you know you have a new enemy."

"Just think about it Rose," The Huntsmaster continued. "They haven't seen you since birth, they haven't seen you grow they don't know what kind of person you are."

"It's never too late to get to know them." Rose hissed. Jake lazily opened his eye, looking straight at the huntsman.

"What do you tell them? That you were raised by evil murderers?"

"I..I won't" Rose said, as she did not know what to say else.

"So, you are going to base your relationship with them on a lie?"

"Enough!" Jake growled as he removed his head from Rose's lap. "I know what you are trying to do, so don't," Jake said as he narrowed his eyes his tail swishing ominous from right to left.

The Huntsmaster swallowed and got up to walk behind his desk. "One last thing, Rose. Your last mission is to retrieve the thirteenth and last skull."

"Piece of cake," Rose replied smiling at Jake which disappeared as Jake shot her a worried look and slowly shook his head.

"If you say so." the Huntsmaster smiled as he turned his chair around so the back was facing the two. "So you don't mind going to Draco isle and retrieve it for me?"

"Draco isle? we don't even know where that is and even if we did we don't know how to get there." Rose said a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes, we don't know where it is nor do we know how to get there," The huntsman said turning his chair around, a wicked grin on his face. "But your beloved dragon there sure does."

Rose turned her head towards Jake, who glared at the huntsman and letting out a deep growl. "Never," Jake hissed.

"We will see about that." The Huntsmaster smiled. "Dismissed," He said pointing to the door.

**XXX**

"No Rose, there is no way I am going to tell you how to get on Draco!" Jake shouted as they were back in their dorm. "I already broke almost every rule of the council and I won't break another one."

"Please Jake, you know he won't let us go. If we don't bring him the last skull." Rose pleaded.

"You mean he won't let you go." Jake softly said as he turned away from Rose.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Face it, Rose. Do you really think he is going to let me go? He made you a promise not me." Jake said walking to her and hugging her. "I'm scared Rose, I know you have a plan but still. What if it fails?"

"Don't be," She replied as she caressed his back. "The plan won't fail, once we have the last skull. The Huntsclan will fall."

Jake let go off Rose and sat down on their bed. "Still, I have this is going too easy. What if he knows what we are planning?"

"We only told the kraken and your grandmother, they both showed their loyalty is with us not with the Huntsmaster. So please relax, Jake" Rose said as she sat down next to him and gave him a deep kiss. "We will all be alright."

Jake nodded. "I saw my sister today."

Rose looked at him confused. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We were surrounded by ears. Huntsclan ears, remember? Anyway, I haven't seen her in real for a long time, but I recognized her smell. That awful goody-two-shoes smell." Jake chuckled.

"Jake, in a few days you will be able to see everyone of your family again, trust me." Jake looked at Rose, into her big blue eyes. The eyes that stole his heart the minute he saw her, he could stare at them all day long. He loved the comfort they gave him. Slowly he leaned in and gave her a long loving kiss. "I love you, Rose." He whispered as they both went to bed.

Rose smiled at him one last time, as she pecked him on the cheek. She turned around and her smile turned into a frown. Sure she tried to comfort Jake, but even she wasn't sure if they could pull this off. However she couldn't show this, if Jake noticed she wasn't sure. He would panic, she had become a solid rock for him to lean on. If that rock crumbled so would Jake and at this time she could not use a panicked dragon. this was almost as bad as a unfocused dragon. She sighed and took Jake's hand into hers entwining the fingers, before closing her eyes and slowly drifting to sleep.

**End of chapter. **

**I hope you like it, it isn't much but mostly a filler. I am also sorry I haven't reacted to your reviews the past chapters, thing is my time is very limited at the moment. I am glad I can even write chapters at this time of the day. So I will try to reply to your reviews but I am sorry to say don't count on it. **

**Stay human**

**Onej6**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Haley landed behind the shop that was once owned by her grandfather. She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. That lump was mostly guilt, her grandfather had to try and tell them Jake was alive. But they didn't believe him, they didn't want to believe him. Haley closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the shop.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Sun park asked as she opened the back door of the shop, she carried a few garbage bags. Sun put them down and looked at Haley.

"I..I just came back from patrol," Haley said. Sun looked at the girl, she could see by the look on her face that something was wrong.

"Come in and tell me what is wrong," Sun said as she walked in not waiting for an answer.

Haley pushed herself of the wall and walked in. She sat down and waited for Sun to make some tea.

"Sun I really think this is something I should discuss with my mom," Haley said.

Sun blinked a few times as she sat down. "Oh, well if you want to. So enjoy a cup of tea with me, before you leave?"

Haley smiled and nodded. A half an hour later she walked into the apartment that her parents rented for the time being. She turned to her animal guardian that was a snake.

"Slither, where are my parents?" She asked the creature.

The snake lifted his head and looked at the girl. "Your mother had some work to do for a wedding, your father is paying a visit to Magnus bazaar. It won't take long for your dad to come back, your mother seemed rather stressed and said something about not coming back until tomorrow morning."

"Oh, well thanks." Haley said before plopping on the couch with a sigh.

"Something wrong Haley?" The snake asked as the door of his cage magically opened and he slithered towards her.

"I saw my brother," Haley replied downcast.

The snake blinked a few times. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know, he seemed pretty…"

"Evil?" The snake completed her.

Haley shook her head. "He looked… I can't describe it, can you look bloodthirsty?"

"I think so," The snake replied before slithering back into his cage. "Try to sleep some, I bet your mom wants to talk to you. Do you want me to give her the heads up when she's back. Or do you tell her first?"

"I will tell her, night." Haley said as she walked towards the bedroom.

"Night," The snake yawned before closing his eyes.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue washed over Haley. She undressed and got into her PJs before jumping into bed.

_Dream realm_

Haley looked at all her memories, well the ones she had from Jake. In every memory she could recall him as the goofy skater kid with a loudmouth. She pulled out her last memory from earlier today, that look on his face scared her.

"_Big mistake,"_ She heard him say again as his claws pinned the siren against the wall.

He protected Huntsgirl, probably the one who tamed him. She shuddered as the siren handed over the skull. suddenly the memory ended, she left after this. Jake probably didn't even see her.

Haley was startled as she heard something crack behind her. She spun on her heel and transformed into her dragon form. "Show yourself!"

She suddenly felt stupid, this was her dream, that crack came from her, she sighed and transformed back to human. She froze as she spotted to glowing red eyes in a bush in her dream. They narrowed before disappearing.

Suddenly a red blur shot out, heading straight for Haley, who kept her eyes shut waiting for the blow. Instead of a blow she felt two strong arms wrapping around her. a sob coming from the person who did this.

"Haley," The person whispered.

Haley opened her eyes and looked at her assailant. Her eyes went as wide as pie dishes. "Jake!" She shouted, her instinct kicked in as she squeezed the life out of her brother. Dismissing every feeling of fear she had for him. Only feeling happiness enter her hearth.

Jake caressed his sisters hair as he let go of her. "You've grown." He whispered.

Haley looked at him a shy smile, "You still look like an idiot." She replied, only to burst into laughter.

"Still a annoying little twit, scratch that a annoying teenager. I bet mom is at the verge of breakdown with you around her."

Haley narrowed her eyes as she looked at her brother seriously. "Yep," She replied smiling.

"She doesn't like the fact I am the new American dragon. She didn't even want to come back here. only because dad convinced her, we're back."

"I missed you guys." Jake said hugging his sis once more. "But in a few days I will see you again."

Haley looked at him with a questioning look. "In a few days? What are you planning?"

Jake shook his head. "I can't tell you it would put you at risk. But if this works the whole Huntsclan will be gone. Every member who bears a hate towards magical creatures."

"Okay" Haley nodded.

Jake smiled. "Now show me if you are better as me as a dragon." Jake said as fired engulfed him.

"Bring it on!" Haley shouted. "Dragon up!"

Jake chuckled as his sister had transformed. "How touching you even use my transforming line." Jake said as he touched his hearth. "Don't think because of that I will go easy on you." He hissed before taking off.

**End of chapter.**

**Well an update, if you can call it one. **

**I am sorry there was this big time between now and the last, I currently am the construction planner from 26 houses, and I sometimes really can't find the will to write. **

**Also I had a little bit of a down feeling, considering ADJL. I was thinking to discontinue my writing here. But that is cleared out. I personally hate it when people don't complete their stories and I don't want to turn in to someone I hate. Anyway enough rambling, till next update.**

**Stay human**

**Onej6 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Jake groaned and nearly pushed Rose out of the bed as he cradled his skull. "Damn it, Haley got a good right hook," he mumbled.

Rose quite agitated by the rough awakening, elbowed Jake in the side. She shot Jake a cold glare, which was replied with Jake's trademark face of innocence. "If you were not this handsome, you would have gotten much worse," she whispered, wrapping her arm around him.

Jake chuckled and turned to look at their alarm-clock, he frowned and got out of bed. "We better get ready. The Huntsmaster can…" Jake couldn't finish his sentence as the Huntsmaster crashed through the door. "Speaking of the devil."

"Wake up, you both are requested by the order."

"What do they want?" Rose asked pressing herself from the comfort of her bed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The Huntsmaster almost gone again paused at the door. "The skull," he mumbled before disappearing.

With the Huntsmaster gone Rose turned to Jake. "Jake, did you tell Haley anything about, the attack?"

Jake laughed out loud, walking towards the bathroom. "Please Rose, if I want to have the isle at maximum security, I would have told her — This however, is something I don't want to have her involved in. If I had told her, she would have insisted that she was on the isle that day. I can hurt other dragons, I can't hurt her."

XXX

"Welcome, young Huntress," an old man, his head devoid of hair, his face devoid of emotion, whispered. He glared at Jake, not hiding the hate he had towards the dragon-kind. "And dragon.

"Can we get this over with, I have to plan a raid on Draco isle. Something many have tried, only to fail." Rose replied, her voice full of authority. "I may have advantage with a dragon on my side, however this doesn't guarantee success if I am not prepared."

The man chuckled at Rose's forwardness, being a member of the high order had turned him into an icon for the rest of the order. They all spoke with respect, carefully choosing their words, almost as if they were afraid. This woman however had the guts to be straight forward, come down to business, not wasting his time by compliments of all sorts.

"I can understand the fact you want this as quickly done as possible, since freedom is only one mission away. However this is a one in a lifetime chance, which shall not be wasted by recklessness. Therefore we have assembled a team to go with you, the equivalent to the class four dragon, the elite hunters of the clan — The rogues. Normally only one is assigned to a mission that is deemed nearly impossible to guarantee success, however this mission is beyond impossible, this mission is suicide."

Rose tensed a little, the member of the order was right, this mission was suicide. This was the fact it was her ticket to freedom, it could not be completed, and if she succeeded, the dragon council would hunt her down. Why did she not think of this before, it was a one-sided game of cards, no matter what: she succeeded; the dragon council would be after her, ensuring the Huntsclan a corpse, she failed; the Huntsclan still got their corpse and would try another way. Now the plan had to work and she had to succeed.

Shaking of the feeling of dread, she regained her composure. "The rogues, are you willing to sacrifice the whole team for a lousy little skull? I am sure you are aware, not all of them come back, I saw them work before, I saw them lose a team member before. While they might be great alone and even better as a team, they take it quite hard if they lose a friend. Are you willing to send the best team out, only to be crippled once they are back? What if the dragons decided to attack? You will be defenseless."

"You underestimate the rest of the clan, they are the best, but our other hunters have skill and mass, we shall defend our grounds like we did before."

Another member cleared his throat, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "Remember why she was summoned, we aren't here to discuss theories on the emotional stability of our best members or teach history. We have said what we wanted to say, now she must return to her task. Which is getting us that skull, like we promised she will have her freedom." After this he turned to Rose. "Remember young huntress, while you might choose to live a 'normal' life, your place in the clan will always be reserved, might you get second thoughts."

"Don't worry about that, that won't happen." Rose replied, turning on her heel, motioning Jake to follow her. The first member chuckled again, again amused by Rose's disrespect towards the order.

"Why are you chuckling?"

"Just imagine if we had several of her as Huntsmasters, the dragons would beg for us to end them. She might not acknowledge herself, but she has learned what she needed to. Our experiment has failed and proven itself at the same time." The man chuckled again.

"Yes indeed, maybe it is time we visited some hospitals again. This experiment has proven itself, we know what we did wrong and bleed for it now, the next one however will be the ultimate hunter."

"That my friend will indeed happen, inform the Huntsmaster that his new apprentice will arrive soon."

The man bowed as he moved into the shadow, the eyes of the leader of the order twinkled with mischief and a little happiness. Their experiment will lift the clan to a new level, their plan would start a new era. Their names would be chiseled into the memory of every hunter that lived now and has yet to be born.

**End of chapter**

**Well, it's a short chapter but nonetheless it is one! :D**

**I am sure there might be one of you searching for edits in the other chapters, did you find any? No?…congrats you won a cookie! **

**Let me explain that for ya, there was this moron who kept sending me hate emails about how bad my writing was. (don't worry, he stopped, at least I think) **

**Those mails I took kind of personal, resulting in me being unsure about my writing. However after a good talk with someone (no not a shrink) and a few forums, I came to the conclusion: seeing the progress you make in time is important too. While there might be a story that truly needs re-editing this surely isn't one of them. I can only try to improve my writing on the go. **

**So yes for this one no edit. I am still considering if I should re-edit 'a way to the past' but that should be cleared out this week or next week. On the other hand I am re-editing 'Switching hoofs' but that's because I promised someone. **

**Well, that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it, even if the length isn't quite the BOMB**

**Stay human**

**Onej6**


	20. dear readers

Dear readers, friends.

As you all noticed, I wasn't quite 'alive' in the ADJL section for the last few months.

Everything has a reason, I finally found mine.

I joined the fandom as it was already a sinking ship. This, at first, didn't turn me down and I enjoyed writing and reading.

However, after a year in this fandom. Traffic started to slow down, not to mention my own enjoyment in here turned into somewhat of a burden.

I didn't feel like writing anymore, every time I sat down and tried to write for ADJL, my mind went blank.

The muse that was present has left.

This has turned me into person from a group of people that I despise the most: people that leave their stories unfinished.

I am deeply sorry for this.

Still, there is nothing I can do. While I might be present in other fandoms, ADJL is a chapter that's finished.

Again, I am deeply sorry. For those who were awaiting an update, this will be the last there will come.

Onej6


End file.
